


Not alone anymore

by SupercatFanatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, soulmate tattoo, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: Cat Grant is born without any tattoo on her arm which means no soulmate for her and a lonely life ahead. Until one night, symbols appear on her arm when she is thirty-seven years-old...Kara Zor-El arrived on Earth and the first thing she felt was a pain in her arm where words started to appear. The yellow sun and her healing capacity made them disappear in a matter of seconds.This is the story of two lonely souls who never imagined they could find each other.





	1. Apparition

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back! Yeah! 
> 
> So, this is a multi-chap fics about Soulmates. I based it on the OS I wrote in July during my challenge so if you've read it the first chapter might look familiar even though I added a lot of things. 
> 
> It's entirely written so it will not be left unfinished, it's beta-read so even as if I'm French the English should be at least without grammatical mistakes. I'd like to thank txnmcky that you can find on Tumblr, she beta-read my first chapters but was a bit too busy to finish so I'd like to thank Shizuru too, who corrected the rest of the fic. 
> 
> I'm going to let you read, tell me what you think of it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW and DC Comics.

_“I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe we’re from the same star.”_ ― Emery Allen

*****

« But how will I know who my soulmate is, daddy? »

The old man smiled at his little girl. She was barely five years old and understood so much already.

“You’ll know when you see them, when they are right in front of you. You’ll feel your skin warming, your heart beating faster than ever. You will feel drawn to them, in the best way you can imagine.”

The little girl was looking at her father in awe, drinking the words like they were the key to life.

“Please, tell me one more time how you knew Mother was yours, so I can know how it will be for me.”

Her mother came into the room, and she knew that the joyful moment was over. She jumped off of her father’s lap to stand straight, not looking at the woman.

“You will not know what it’s like, foolish girl. Look at your wrist, there is no name written on it.”

“Katherine, stop talking to her like that, she is so young.”

The woman glared at her husband, sighing, then threw a murderous look at her daughter.

“Grab your gloves, we’re going out, Kitty.”

“Yes, Mother.”

Cat looked at her notebook, the one she had kept since she was a little girl, since she had understood that she wasn’t like everybody else. She had started it after that day, when her mother had told her that she would never know what it’s like to find a soulmate. She had taken the notebook her father had given her for her birthday and had written the words her father had told her. Her toddler writing, combined with the grammatical mistakes, made it even more painful to see, but she needed it. She kept writing in it, adding versions of what a soulmate was through the years, what people told her, explained to her.

***

What a wonderful society. Everyone was born with a name tattooed on their wrist, the name of their soulmate. A wild concept, taking away all the pleasure of not knowing, of learning through pain that the person you love the most might not be the one. But people seemed to enjoy it, taking pleasure in knowing when to invest their souls and when they should not. Oh, how Cat disagreed with that false feeling of security in knowing that you have someone waiting for you somewhere.  
The notebook was important to Cat. She had kept it all these years to remind her that she could get through life even without a stupid tattoo on her wrist. She was tired of this society where all of your life was determined from your birth. Tired of young people struggling to make themselves a place when they didn’t have a tattoo, or when the name on it was not the expected one. A « Jane » instead of a « James » on a little girl’s wrist, or a « Mohammed» instead of a « Christian »... It was common for young people to hate their tattoo because it was causing prejudice to them, to their family or to their social life.

But Catherine Grant... She was born without a tattoo. No name written on her wrist, not a single letter. Of course, it had happened before, but it was rare and not seen as a good thing. She was different and people hated different.

Cat had always loved writing, since she was a little girl. It helped her get through the sadness of being doomed to be alone, the fear that her mother would get home angry and throw harsh words at her because she wasn’t born like everyone else. Normality was overrated, that’s what her father had told her once, from his hospital bed. So she had started writing everything about soulmates in a notebook. How she dreamt of having one when she was a little girl, how she hated that she should have one, how she despised this society... Stories of her childhood were reunited in it, stories she had told no one else. It was her sacred place, and she would never give it away…  
When her mother saw that she wasn’t gifted, she forced her to wear gloves all the time. Just to be sure that no one would know. And it had worked. Shaming her daughter about her peculiarity had made her aware of it, afraid of it. She had learned to hide it from the world. Even now, at twenty five years old. Oh, she was young, few were the people who knew about her bare wrist. The only one who had not made her feel ashamed of it was her father. But he died many years ago, she was alone.  
To forget about it, she had thrown herself into her studies, into her work. Slowly building an empire, one that would show the world that she didn’t need anyone to be a woman, to be herself, to be powerful.

“You deserve to be loved, wait for your soulmate. Be joyful and happy together.”

These were the last words of her father before the illness took him. How she wished she could be so optimistic about her soulmate. But she had accepted the fact that she had none, she was – almost- okay with it.

Cat was getting frustrated so she closed her notebook, put it back in her drawer before falling asleep, nightmares haunting her like always.

*****

Her planet was destroyed, lost in the deep nothingness of the universe. She was cold, alone. Her destiny disappeared just like the rest of her world. Kara Danvers landed on Earth on a beautiful day, when the sun was still rising. She had felt it, as soon as the first ray hit her skin through the pod... the strength of her body multiplying.  
A small pod drifting through space, a teenager asleep in it and a heart beating stronger than ever. Kara Zor-El was waking up as her pod left the Phantom Zone, heading straight towards Earth. She was afraid. Where was her cousin? Was he lost? Was she? She didn’t register what was happening, only the brutal impact of her pod hitting the ground, flames around her. As the glass roof opened, she could only feel two things…

***

When the pod first touched the ground, the impact was violent, rough. Shaking her. Her head pounding after it hit her seat several times. But it didn’t last. She felt better almost immediately, and she understood that the yellow sun had somehow healing effects. The warming feeling and the growing strength that provided the yellow sun of her new planet. It was hurting her eyes and burning her skin. She couldn’t see, only feel. Thinking about it, if she had survived a fall from the sky (quite literally), how was it possible that her arm hurt so much, even in the full light of the day?

That was one of her first memories on Earth. The pain radiating from her arm as she felt something like a knife cutting her open, like it was trying to draw something on her... She had watched her arm to see symbols appearing on it. She guessed they were letters from this world, she couldn’t understand them yet. She stared at it, like she was trying to understand them. They were already disappearing. She started to panic because the pain had soon transformed into warmth, comfort... She somehow felt like it wasn’t something she could live without and it was already going away, like everyone and everything she loved. She heard the words resonate in her head, she understood their meaning without really catching what it truly meant. « Cat ». The word of a language she didn’t know sounded great to her, sounded right. The very first word that this planet had decided to show her. She knew, on this very day, that she would hold on this to find strength, to get up and do what she was supposed to do, protect Kal-El.

But as soon as the sun touched her arm, the word disappeared. She tried to prevent it from doing so, but it was in vain. Her brain registered the word, deciding to save it, to cherish it. And then, Superman was helping her out of her pod, bringing her to the Danvers...

*****

Cat Grant was sleeping when she first felt it, the sharp pain in her arm. As soon as it hit her arm she knew, she knew what it was. She wasn’t the first one receiving her tattoo late in her life, she had read a lot about it. Because despite hating what these tattoos had made of the world, she had craved one her entire life, so she had hoped that maybe, it would come later. Through middle school, she was still hoping, in high school, it was more of a saving line, the only thing preventing her from drowning. But when she entered college, she knew it would never happen to her. « Don’t be such a fool, Kitty. » her mother had told her. And she had been right, like always.  
Once, in middle school, she had broken her arm on the playground. When she had been taken to the hospital, she refused to have any x-rays because she was certain there would be nothing, that the pain came from her tattoo appearing on her wrist. She had not understood the look on the doctors’ and nurses’ faces then. But later, as an adult, when she thought back about the scene... They had been full of pity.

But in the middle of the night, as a thirty-seven year-old woman, Cat Grant knew that it was finally happening. Lost between relief and disgust, happiness and anger... She didn’t know if she was to hate or love the person whose name had been written on her skin. Her eyes opened slowly, she was hesitant to look. She had the right to be. Almost forty years waiting for that damn thing to appear, and now that it was there, she wasn’t sure she wanted it.

When she first felt the pain, she almost cried out, remembering just in time that she had her baby sleeping in the next room. She looked at the dark symbols on her skin, she couldn’t recognize them. They didn’t even look like they were from here... But somehow she knew that it was a name, and she could hear it in her head, even though she couldn’t quite know how to pronounce it, it was here, with her... “Kara...” A smile grew on her lips, maybe she wasn’t doomed to be alone after all.

Her eyes landed on the delicate symbols. The pain had been replaced by a very comforting feeling spreading in her whole body. She wondered what this mysterious person would look like, how their voice would sound. What will be the color of their eyes? Everything she had pushed aside all other life coming back, flooding her mind like a tsunami. She had never giggled like the other girls when they talked about their tattoos, always found them ridiculous and stupid. But now that she was the one thinking like that... She started to understand the feeling. Should she go and look for them? And- Her thoughts were interrupted by soft babbling coming from her son’s room. What was she thinking? She wasn’t alone, she had Carter. She didn’t need someone to complete her, she had everything at home. She could almost hear her mother’s voice: « Stop acting like some teenager, Kitty. »

*****

Kara was looking at Alex’s wrist with curiosity.

She had been on Earth for a week now, learning different languages of this new planet very quickly and getting used to the new customs of her new home. She had learned what her cousin had become, a hero. He was already an adult, older than her. He was the one protecting her now, not the other way around. And it was hard to accept for Kara, the only thing that had kept her sane in this pod was the thought that she would be useful for her cousin. Feeling useless was the worst thing in the world, and she had to deal with it while accepting the loss of her family, friends and world.

The Danvers were really supportive, giving her time, never raising their voice even when she did something wrong. They were nice to her. But the best was Alex, because she wasn’t being so kind with her. Kara knew that she hated her for disturbing her little family, for taking a place so important in their lives. But at the same time... Kara felt that she loved her, in her own way.

So during a Sunday afternoon, while they were both watching a movie, Kara let her eyes wander on Alex’s tattoo.

« Watch the movie, Kara. I won’t replay it again just because you didn’t understand the joke. »

The teenager blushed, she had a hard time understanding Earth’s humor so she always asked Alex to explain it to her.

« What is on your wrist? »

Alex turned her head towards Kara and looked deep inside her eyes. She saw the intense curiosity in her eyes and decided to indulge her.

« It’s my soulmate’s name. »

Seeing that the girl still didn’t understand, she explained.

« The person I’m supposed to end my life with, future husband or wife, you know? »

Kara nodded gravely then frowned.

« I thought Earth’s coupling customs were different than on Krypton... »

Alex nodded.

« They are. »

« But you have these tattoos that pair you with someone, like on Krypton. Is it for political reason too? » Alex smiled fondly, Kara really was weird sometimes.

« You silly, it’s not the same thing at all. A soulmate is... It’s more than just someone you marry.»

« I don’t understand. »

Love marriage were so rare on Krypton, Kara had trouble getting the concept.

« It’s about love, mind connection... A soulmate it’s... »

Alex had thought about what was a soulmate for years. She had wondered how it would feel to be loved so powerfully, to find the person that could understand everything about you but still make you feel stronger rather than weaker.

« I guess it’s the person you don’t have to hide from, no matter what happens The person you don’t need to fool, the one that lets you just be.”

It wasn’t exactly what she thought her soulmate was, but it was what Kara needed to hear, because she was the one who needed to hide from the world, needed to hide her true self…

« Does everyone has a tattoo? »

« Yeah, usually. Some people doesn’t have any... It’s kinda seen as a bad thing. »

She looked at the bare wrist of Kara. She smiled softly, looking sorry.

« I think... I think I may have one too. A soulmate I mean. »

Alex didn’t know what to say, she wanted to reassure Kara, tell her that she wouldn’t be alone all her life. How was she supposed to tell the girl that without a tattoo, she would probably never find a soulmate?

« I am sure you do. It’s not because you don’t have a tattoo that you’ll stay alone. »

« No but Alex... I had a tattoo when I arrived. It disappeared, I think that it may be because of your sun... »

Alex nodded gravely, looking so much like her mother.

« It’s possible since it helps you healing... »

The older girl looked excited.

« What did it say? »

Kara shook her head.

« I don’t know how to pronounce it. I couldn’t read when I first saw it... It’s just... there. In my mind. I know how it sounds inside me, I just can’t manage to get it out. Does that make sense?”

Alex chuckled.

« Not at all, but I’m sure you’ll manage one day. »

The blonde smiled at her, Alex was so comforting sometimes, she was lucky and happy to have her.  
Her soulmate’s name resonated once more in her head, « Cat »... She smiled, and she knew that somewhere else in the world, someone was smiling too.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for them to meet, after all these years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the amazing comments and for the kudos, you're all amazing! <3

Kara was twenty-four years old and freshly graduated from Metropolis University where she had chosen to major in journalism. It was a sunny day in National City where she had decided to look for a job. She knew exactly where she wanted to go. She wanted to go to CatCo, the only media empire entirely built by a woman from scratch. Her deontology and caring for quality information had made of her one of the most powerful and respected women in the world. She was Kara’s hero. 

Walking was one of the things Kara preferred on Earth (besides flying of course). She didn’t really like public transport, much less driving. She felt like it was useless since she could move faster than sound... But she had to learn not to create more of a gap between her and the rest of the teenagers... 

***

_Kara was hiding in the toilets, crying, sitting on the top of the lid. She had been picked on by other students again, she was tired of it, tired of feeling so powerless when she knew she could fly and throw every one of them into space…_

_A hard knock on the door made her jump._

_« Weirdo! Come out of here, stop hiding! »_

_« Leave me alone! »_

_She heard several people laugh behind the locked door._

_« Don’t worry, you’ll be alone all your life, Blanky. »_

_« Blank »... That’s how they called those born without a tattoo on their wrist. Kara wasn’t a Blank, her tattoo had just healed. But she couldn’t tell that to people. They wouldn’t believe her, only telling her that she is crazy and would try to lock her inside some asylum…_

_« Go away, you don’t know what you’re talking about! »_

_They all laughed again. She let out another sob, trying to stay quiet so they wouldn’t know she was crying. She felt so lonely, Alex wasn’t there to protect her... But then, she felt it. The name shouted out in her mind, like a desperate call for help. The most surprising thing is that she received an answer, or so she thought. It was more like an inexplicable sense of security or warmth growing inside her. Like someone was hugging her very tightly to protect her from everyone and everything._

_Kara called her in her head, again and again. She started feeling better because there was nothing else around her but the comforting feeling of love and affection. It was telling her that she was not alone, and that she would never be._

_« Thank you... »_

***

Kara had known, since the day she had first stepped foot in school, that she would never quite fit in on Earth. Not only because she was an alien, arrived from another planet at thirteen, but because she had to hide who she was to the world. How can you show the world your true colors if you aren’t completely yourself all the time? She couldn’t stop thinking about Alex’s words and what a soulmate was.

Kara was optimistic, that wasn’t really a surprise. But most of the people, optimistic or not, would have stopped believing in their soulmate in her situation. The only memory she had of her tattoo was just after an impact from the sky on a new planet as a child after she had lost all of her world... She might have dreamt it. Alex had thought so, for a long time. After all, it was difficult to believe her, and Kara was so naive... But she never told her that. Kara needed to believe that she had someone waiting for her and she was incapable of destroying her hope.

But Kara... She didn’t believe that she had a soulmate waiting for her, she knew. Because that experience when she was in high school, was just a little one compared to what kept happening in her life. She had often felt the strong link reacting to her emotions, comforting her, calming her down, making her smile without apparent reason...so she knew. She never told Alex all of this. It felt so intimate that she kept it to herself, treasured it. It helped her in the worst of times, and she hoped that somehow, she helped her other half sometimes.

For now though, she had other things to think about. On this day, she would step inside CatCo World Wide Media and get the job she had always wanted. Kara sighed and clapped her hands once, to give herself strength. Alex’s words powerful in her ears: « You can do it, Kar’, you’re the best! »

*****

Cat was looking at her layouts while eating M&M’s at her desk. She felt extremely nervous today, for no apparent reason. When she woke up, she had that knot in her stomach and she had trouble knowing if it was from her or from her soulmate. She often felt emotions without reason since her tattoo had appeared on her wrist. Especially when she was with Carter...

***

_Cat was a very busy mother, but she always had time for her son. So when he was sick and at home, she never hired a babysitter to take care of him. She stayed with him during the whole day, barely working. Carter was two years-old, the woman at the daycare had called her and she had picked him up. He had fever, was crying and shaking. He didn’t eat at all, refused to sleep without his mother... Carter was an easy child, never throwing any tantrums...so when he was difficult it was because something was wrong._

_Cat took him home and went inside her room with him still in her arms. She knew that he loved to cuddle when he didn’t feel good, especially in his mother’s bed. So that’s what they did, Cat lying in her bed with her son against her chest. He fell asleep almost immediately and she let go. She might be a strong woman, but as a mother, she was worried all the time, fragile and nervous. She had already lost one son, she didn’t want to fail again with Carter. She wanted him to have everything she never had. Love, security, a family... She had failed on one thing, he didn’t have a father. But she would be give him twice as much love so he would never miss him._

_Seeing her baby with a red face from crying and sleeping so soundly reminded her just how difficult it was to be a mother, just how much of a responsibility it was. She started to panic and regretted not having anyone to reassure her in these moments. Usually, people would turn to their better half or their parents. She could do none of this. So she remained in her panicked state and Carter started to feel it in his sleep. He became agitated, started to stir._

_« It’s okay baby, mommy is here. »_

_She caressed his hair, soothing him. But it wasn’t working, it wasn’t sincere since she was the one that needed to be calmed down. Carter was waking up, started crying... But a strange feeling came through her body. Warmth spreading through her veins, comfort enveloping her body. Reassurance, strength back in her body and mind. She closed her eyes, her arms holding Carter tightly but somehow absentmindedly. She felt like she wasn’t the one holding him anymore, like someone had taken her place, giving her a break from being the perfect mother and a working woman all the time. It was telling her to let go and she did. She stopped thinking about everything, she focused on this alien feeling in her body... And everything was better after that. It probably just lasted a second, but it felt like several minutes of peace._

_When she opened her eyes, Carter was asleep again._

*** 

Cat Grant smiled. She never smiled at work. But knowing that today she was connected to her soulmate made her smile, like always. Thirteen years had passed since she received her tattoo. Thirteen years of intense research to find where these symbols came from. She had looked into all of her history and geography books, asked some of her specialists. She had searched every website on the internet... She had found nothing. She had been desperate at first, thinking that she would never find anything, that her soulmate didn’t really exist and that fate had a really bad sense of humor. But then all of these little connections happened... She couldn’t stop hoping. And it was something, because Cat Grant was a lot of things, but she wasn’t used to holding on hope to something as random and irrational as a soulmate.  
The clock on her wall was somehow calling for her, she looked at it: 10:13...almost time for her interview. 

***** 

Kara stepped out of the elevator, looking in awe at all the glass walls and the magnificent view of the city that the building offered. The sun was filling up the room nicely, spreading warmth in her body even though it didn’t felt like usual when the sun was hitting her skin... It was a different warmth. She couldn’t explain it but she decided to forget about it to focus on her interview that was in... two minutes. 

This interview at CatCo World Media was an opportunity and she was happy to prove to herself that she was capable of it. To show Alex that she was right to have faith in her... Plus working for Cat Grant was the best way to become a journalist in this city. 

She walked towards the glass doors, looking at the woman working, a pair of glasses on her nose. She felt her stomach knot itself, she was nervous. Like always before an interview, she thought. But she somehow knew it wasn’t exactly that. She didn’t know the woman but she could feel how tense and nervous she was too. It was weird because... Why would the boss be nervous about an interview, right? She brushed it off. 

_« Focus Kara. »_

She knocked lightly on the door, not even earning a look from the CEO. She was staring at her face, she found her so beautiful. Like the sunlight was making her glow... Except that the sun wasn’t hitting her. Natural glowing. Kara didn’t exactly know how to act so she waited at the entry of the office, letting the Queen of All Media invite her in. 

Cat finally raised her head after a few painful seconds for Kara. She looked at the girl standing in front of her office and sighed. 

“I thought that I said I didn’t want any more millennials...” 

Kara blushed slightly but walked inside the office, trying to be confident and to show that she was capable of taking what Cat would throw at her.  
But then, Cat’s eyes met the ocean blue ones, and she knew. She knew who she was facing and why she had been nervous all day. She knew why she was waiting for this interview so much. Everything made sense. What made sense, was also why she felt so joyful at a random time of the day. One look at the girl and you understood, she was a ball of joy, a ray of sunshine piercing through the thickest clouds… 

Her wrist was warming up, the feeling slowly spreading through her body. She had never felt something like that. It was more powerful than anything she had ever felt before, soulmate related or not. It wasn’t painful, nor was it absolutely enjoyable. It was just there, a warning. No, more like a message. « Go for it, that’s the one. ». And she knew that the girl could feel it too, because she was flushed, panicked but also smiling very shyly. She had understood what all of this meant. When Cat looked at her wrist though, she was surprised to see that there was nothing written on it. Had she made a mistake? Cat stood up, walking fast towards her balcony, Kara immediately knew that she had to follow her, so she did...watching as the petite woman tried to compose herself. 

Once there, Cat looked at her again, stepping closer to her, studying her. She was intimidating but at the same time, Kara felt like she could see right through the professional and hard mask. She felt like what she was watching was her soul... Kara was watching her closely, except that she was much more shy and discreet about it. They weren’t even talking, letting the silence ask what questions they had. But Cat wasn’t one to stay silent, and the words that she had held out for thirteen years were burning her tongue. She needed to say them out loud, to hear how they sounded… 

“Kara Zor-El.” 

The blonde was surprised, she hadn’t heard her real name in forever. She couldn’t even register what was happening. Someone she had never talked to knowing her real name and calling her that... It was overwhelming, Alex never said her complete name. Kara was a Danvers now, and she tried to keep her origins a secret for everyone… 

“So that’s how it sounds... That’s what it means.” 

The older blonde raised her arm slowly rolling up her sleeve. The Kryptonians symbols appeared in front of Kara’s eyes, making her gasp from surprise. She had not seen those in ages. It felt so right to have them in front of her... Without thinking, she brought her hand to touch them, to trace them, making Cat shiver under her touch. But she let her do it, because she was transfixed by the passion and the wonder in Kara’s eyes. Her fingers were soft on her skin, knowing just how to touch so that it wouldn’t cause Cat pain. And it was incredible because Kara had always struggle to adapt her strength with new people... But it felt just right.  
Kara then looked at her own wrist to see the bare skin. Her fingers were still on Cat’s arm, but she was frowning, like she was trying to remember. 

“That’s what was written on my arm... Cat. That’s... All I could remember... That day and...” 

Cat closed her eyes, holding back her tears. She had spent so many years accepting that she was not worth it, that she was doomed to be alone. And then, after she had received the tattoo, she had hated her so many times, when she thought that fate was playing with her, making her hope for something that would never happen... But she was here, the one whose name was on her wrist. She didn’t know her, they had barely spoken but it felt right. So Cat put her arms around Kara’s neck and hugged her. She was real. She could feel her heart beating, her soft hair, escaped from her ponytail, tickling her ears. 

Cat let a single tear escape her eye. Having your soulmate’s name written on your arm is a wild concept, not even a good one. Some people would throw themselves in a relationship because of a damn tattoo. Cat wasn’t like them, she had lived almost forty years without it, and ten more without even knowing what it said. So she took a step back, professional mask back on again. She looked at Kara and she knew that the girl was thinking the same thing. They had time for that, years to learn. Now was not the time yet. 

They parted, Cat regaining composure and Kara adjusting her glasses on her nose. Kara was blushing and Cat rolling her eyes. They walked back to the office, Cat sitting behind it and adopting her most intimidating posture. 

“So tell me, my ten-fifteen. Why are you so special?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for chapter two, what do you think? 
> 
> Can't wait to show you the other chapters! Have a great week! 
> 
> Xoxo, SCF :3


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara start to get used to each other, learning how to dance around each other and Kara is doing a very good job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! Thanks for the amazing comments, it's very nice. I hope you'll like this chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy :3

Cat was looking at the young girl working at her desk. Kara was on the phone, a frown on her face as she tried to execute her boss’ orders in record time. She had been working for Cat for a week, discovering just how demanding working for the Queen of All Media was. The older woman didn’t go easy on her because she had hired her soulmate. It was the contrary. She was a lot harsher with her, using words to distance herself with the woman. 

It was crazy how she had hoped all her life for her soulmate but when she had finally found her, she had decided to push her away. After that display of affection on the balcony, Cat had never called her once by her real name. She was not even acknowledging as her soulmate or as someone special. She was treating her like her worst employee, making harsh comments on everything, hoping to make her run away. 

The therapist would say that it was a defense mechanism, she was aware of it. He would tell her that she was only trying to know if Kara was worthy of her, Kara had to prove herself. Cat was tough, she had had many people in her life leaving her as soon as it became too complicated, as soon as they saw that she was powerful and didn’t let anyone step on her toes. She had also suffered from being a second hand choice, the one they chose because they didn’t have their soulmate, because they were alone and they knew Cat wasn’t going to fly away with her soulmate since she didn’t have any... That’s what had happened with Carter’s father and she had been so hurt that she had promised herself that she would never let anyone in her life anymore. Especially not now that she had her son to take care of... 

***

  _Cat was pacing in her office, her left hand on her belly. She felt her son kicking inside her and smiled despite the situation she was in. Her husband, the father of her child was watching her with pity and mild disgust._  

_« You can’t do that Alexander. He is your son too! »_

  _The man sighed, his look was cold in front of Cat’s desperate tone._

  _« You can’t understand, Cat. She is my soulmate. I waited for her all my life! »_

  _She laughed but it was just as cold as his eyes._

  _« You don’t even know her! You met her a week ago! »_

  _« I don’t expect you to understand, I’m sorry this is happening now. But I can’t let her go, and you know it. You’re just being selfish because you are afraid of being alone. »_

  _He was right, she was afraid. She didn’t want to be alone, but she also knew that the boy growing inside her would never leave her._

  _« If you leave, you’ll never get to see him grow. »_

  _He shrugged. He had always known that he wouldn’t get to see his son often anyway. Cat was already so protective of him, he wasn’t really implicated in her pregnancy and she preferred it that way._

  _« If I don’t get to see him then don’t expect me to give money for him. »_

  _« We’ll be better without you anyway. »_

  _He smirked._

  _« You know that if I want I can take him away from you, right? You don’t have a tattoo, you aren’t stable. Your situation isn’t a regular one and I’m going to live with my soulmate. If we go to court, the boy will be mine. »_

  _She had both hands on her belly now, like she was trying to protect the boy._

  _« You won’t do that because he would be a bastard, the son you never wanted. The proof that you didn’t wait for your soulmate, that you married not to be alone. You’ll leave my son alone. »_

  _He nodded then turned his back._

  _« You’re right. I don’t want him. »_

  _He opened the door and threw one last look at his future ex-wife. He looked really apologetic._

  _« I’m really sorry, Cat. We had a great time together. »_

  _« It was not enough apparently. »_

  _He smiled sadly._

  _« You can’t be enough for anyone Cat, because everyone is looking for something you know you’ll never be. »_

  _And with these words, he closed the door and left to never return. Cat had looked at the hands on her belly and had whispered: « It’s going to be you and I from now on. » before collapsing on the floor, crying her heart out._

 *** 

Kara raised her head when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She met the hazel ones with curiosity, smiling when she saw Cat’s thoughtful face. She wasn’t hurt by Cat’s demeanor, she understood why she was doing it because she felt everything the older woman felt. Fear. She sensed how scared she was. Kara had decided that she would be patient with her, that she would get through all of the tests Cat needed her to pass before making a move. She was committed and she would show her boss that she wasn’t one to give up. 

To say that she wasn’t saddened by the distrust Cat seemed to have in her would be a lie. She hoped more than anything that Cat would let her in, let her see behind the walls she had built. But it was all so new, they had met barely a week ago and she knew just how much it could be dangerous to throw yourself in a relationship because of tattoos. She had seen it before, had seen how sometimes, Fate was wrong. And how people just kept trying because they had a name engraved on their skin. She had seen people being miserable because of these things.

 When she first arrived on Earth, learning that the inhabitants of this planet had tattoos to show them their true love had been wonderful. She had been in an awe for days, reading as much as she could about it. Kara was the most romantic person on Earth (and probably in the entire Universe), she believed in love. But growing up she had discovered that everything wasn’t as beautiful as she first thought it was. She was naive, a bit too forgiving and probably too kind for her own good. But she also was very empathic and she felt the pain of people when she saw them in the street. 

***

_Kara bumped into Alex at the mall, making her fall on the ground loudly._

  _« God Kar’! What happened? »_

  _Her sister was rubbing her shoulder to ease the pain._

  _« Oh my... I’m sorry Alex. I was just... There was this couple and... »_

  _She looked around them and saw that several people were watching her. Alex seemed to understand because she dragged her to a corner where they would have a little bit more privacy._

  _« Spill. »_

  _Kara looked nervous._

  _« Are you sure that these tattoos are making people happy? »_

  _« Well... They are supposed to. But life isn’t always so easy, right? »_

  _Kara nodded then looked intently at her sister._

  _« Doesn’t that scare you? »_

  _« What do you mean? »_

  _« What if your soulmate doesn’t make you happy? What if-... »_

  _Alex shut her up with a finger in the air._

  _« If there is one thing I’ve learnt with you, Kara, is that there is no time for « what if’s » in life. Things happen for a reason, good or not, you have to live with it. Nothing can go wrong if you trust your heart, right? »_

_They had smiled at each other and continued their shopping._  

*** 

Alex’s words had never left her, not even now, when she was sitting at her desk with her soulmate only a few meters away, treating her like the last idiot on Earth. She smiled, because that’s what she always did, she smiled through life. 

She ended her phone call and stood up, chuckling when she saw Cat immediately return to her work like she hadn’t been caught staring at her. She entered the office quietly, her tablet in her hand. 

« Miss Grant? » 

The woman continued writing on her layouts, her glasses on her nose and another pair on her head. She was so distracted, she was almost cute. 

_« God, don’t ever tell her that. »_ Kara thought. 

« What is it? » 

Kara came closer to the desk, still behind the chairs because she knew it was the safe distance for Cat. 

« I called the President of the Treasure From War Association, her assistant was reluctant to get him on the phone but he agrees with your idea for the charity auction. He was going to organize one in a few months, this just accelerated things. He also agreed to let CatCo cover the publicity and he will grant an exclusive interview two weeks prior the event. » 

Cat nodded and walked towards her bar to take a glass of M&M’s. 

« That’s good, did you let him know about my proposition of using CatCo’s new building to host the ceremony? » 

Kara smiled and acquiesced. 

« I also asked him if he would agree to let the historical and art sections make a special edition about the pieces that would be put in auction. » 

She blushed slightly at that, afraid that she might have overdone it, like often. 

« I know you didn’t ask for it but I thought it would help the advertising and maybe give a few fresh articles to the art section. Not that I thought that it needs it particularly but these are really beautiful pieces and I’m certain they would appreciate working on them. Also-... » 

Cat cut her off and took off her glasses. 

« You’re rambling. » 

Kara stopped talking and waited for Cat to give her instructions. 

« That was actually a very good idea. » 

Kara was beaming and smiling with all of her soul. 

« Barely a week here and already taking initiative. I like that. Be careful not to become too confident or it will soon become boring. » 

The blonde nodded and held her tablet closer. She watched as Cat seemed to think about what she was to do next. 

« Tonight, you’ll stay here with me after hours. I’m going to show you how to proofread the layouts and we’ll see what you’re capable of. » 

Kara knew that it was a reward for her good idea. She was happy to see that Cat wasn’t completely ignoring her effort. She knew they still had a long way ahead them. But spending some time with Cat after-hours might be an opportunity to learn more about the woman. 

« Thank you, Miss Grant. » 

She then was dismissed by a wave of hand and let herself out, her smile brighter than usual. 

***** 

Kara was at Noonan’s where she was picking up Cat’s mid-afternoon latte. She had her phone stuck between her ear and her shoulder, holding the hot latte in one hand while the other searched inside her bag for her security card. 

« I know, Alex. but I waited my whole life for her, I need to at least try it out, don’t you think? » 

She could hear her sister sighing on the other end. 

_« I just want what’s best for you. She is not treating you well. »_  

« Just because we aren’t acting like a couple? Come on Alex, it’s ridiculous how people get involved with people they don’t know. » 

Kara felt her wrist get warm at the simple thought of acting like a couple with Cat, she knew that Cat had felt it too and blushed. That was embarrassing. 

_« You’re right. But still, isn’t that a little bit extreme? »_  

« It totally is. But it’s Cat Grant we’re talking about. She is not known for doing things smoothly. » 

Alex chuckled. 

_« You got a point there! »_  

« We’re going to take things slow, I can feel how scared she is by all of this. Honestly, I get it. I’m scared too. » 

_« Go get the girl, Kar’! »_  

They both laughed before saying their goodbyes. Kara loved her sister, she loved her even more when she was taking such a good care of her, protecting her, making sure she didn’t get hurt. But she needed to let all of this happen, even if she had to hurt now, in the end, she could feel that it would be worth it. 

***** 

Cat was on her balcony, looking at the city without really looking. She was thinking about Kara, it happened more and more often these days. She knew that the proximity with the girl wasn’t helping, and she knew that inviting her to stay late with her that night was probably a bad idea. But she had no right to punish the girl because she had had her name tattooed on her wrist. She had spent her life fighting against discrimination that came from the tattoos. She wasn’t going to become one of these idiots out there, looking at these like they were God’s words to rule the world.

She felt Kara coming inside her office before she heard or saw her. It was the perks of having her name graved in your skin. As soon as she get close, a very enjoyable feeling of warmth spread through her body, like it was finally complete and where it belonged. 

« Miss Grant, your latte. » 

Cat took a sip and sighed contently as the hot drink ran down her throat. The bitter taste of the coffee, with just enough cream and hazel to make it sweet at the same time was almost orgasmic. Kara had never had her coffee order wrong yet, and she was surprised to see that the girl was even fast enough so she received it hot.

« Thank you, Keira. Since you’re so good at fetching lattes, I’ll trust you with tonight’s dinner. I feel like sushi. If you don’t like that you can order something else for yourself. »

Kara nodded and started heading out of the office. She was looking forward to tonight, but she was also very nervous. She had a lot of questions and she knew that Cat only meant business. But she hoped that she would at least get the chance to talk to her, really talk. About them. Cat shared the feeling, even though it was hidden behind her cold demeanor.

Seven O’clock arrived quickly after that. Kara went out to pick up food for the both of them, deciding to trust herself to chose Cat’s preference of Sushi and Sashimi. She made her way back to the office as quickly as she could, almost using a burst of super speed but holding back. She had been nervous the whole afternoon, wondering if she would get the chance to talk to Cat and what she wanted to talk about first if she did. She almost acted like this was a date when really, it was only work…

Cat, on the other hand, had already started her second glass of Bourbon. She didn’t know why she acted so nervously, she was the boss, she was going to show Kara some things, maybe try to see if she is good at something else than fetching lattes (Cat was being hypocrite on this one, Kara did an amazing job in barely a week of working for her)... But she had also so many questions, about the symbols on her arm, where did Kara come from? How did she arrive here? Why doesn’t she have the tattoo on her wrist too?

They would have to talk about all of that, eventually. Cat was a reporter before being a CEO, she was curious, and even more when her soulmate was involved. She also needed to know if Kara felt what she had felt for thirteen years, if she had imagined this link or if it had really been there. But she was afraid of looking crazy. She probably was, believing that the name on her wrist was the one of a girl half her age when there was no proof of it except that strange intuition she had when they first met…

Kara knocked on the glass door with her usual sunny smile and two takeouts bags in her hands. She deposited everything on the table and sat on the couch where Cat told her to. The older woman hummed when she saw what Kara had chosen for her, it was perfect.

« Let’s eat, we’ll go over the layouts after that. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà! I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to post the next one! 
> 
> Have a great week,  
> Xoxo, SCF :3


	4. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara have their night of work and Carter is a very understanding boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Here's another chapter that I hope you'll like! Thanks again for your comments and kudos, it warms my heart (cheesy me) :3
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara and Cat were eating silently, the only noises being the sound of the sushi dipped in the sauce or glasses put back on the glass table. Kara hated silence, it reminded her too much of her time in the pod. And she also hated that it was so awkward between Cat and her. They were supposed to be soulmates, shouldn’t they talking animatedly about life, smiling and stealing kisses?

A warm feeling spread through her body, making her smile. She could feel Cat moving next to her then sighing. 

« Stop it. » 

Kara looked at her with incomprehension. 

« Stop what? » 

Cat glared at her. 

« Stop having inappropriate thoughts at work. » 

Kara blushed and apologized quickly, staring at her hands. Cat felt guilty, the poor girl couldn’t help it, and it was her fault she was so agitated. She didn’t know what to expect with her, she couldn’t know how to act. The older woman was pushing everything away in a vain attempt to protect her from love, from happiness. It was ridiculous, she was perfectly aware of it. But she was a grown woman and she could do however she wanted. 

Except when she looked at Kara. She wasn’t anything when she looked at the blonde, when she looked at this fragile girl, so joyful and sunny. She had known her for a week, barely talking to her when it was not work-related... But she already knew that she could and would fall in love with her. 

« Miss Grant? » 

Cat’s head snapped up, her eyes meeting deep blue ones. 

« Yes? » 

Kara smiled apologetically for taking her away from her thoughts. 

« Do you want another glass of wine? » 

Cat wanted to say no, they were still at work, but she needed it. So when Kara handed her the glass, she looked at her and tried to read her. 

« What are you doing here, Kara? » 

The use of her name correctly pronounced brought her attention.  
   
« What do you mean? » 

Cat sighed. 

« What are you doing here tonight? Why didn’t you go home or to a party like every other millennial these days? » 

Kara chuckled lightly. 

« Well... Firstly I don’t go out. It’s not something I do because I don’t like the noise and when there is too many people. Secondly... Why would I turn down an invitation from Cat Grant? Especially work-related? Way more fun! » 

She was smiling, trying to make her boss smile with her. She succeeded, Cat had a very little smile on her lips. And even if she was trying to hide it, she wasn’t very successful at it.  
   
« You know that it won’t be easy, don’t you? » 

Cat’s tone was serious, and the younger woman knew exactly what she was talking about. 

« You know that I won’t let you in just because your name is on my wrist? » 

Her voice was a whisper but loud enough for Kara to hear. 

« I didn’t expect that. Not at all. » 

Cat nodded and pushed their food aside. 

« What were you expecting, then? » 

Kara shrugged. 

« I don’t know. I guess I wasn’t expecting to meet you at all. » 

The reporter nodded at that, sharing the feeling. Now that she was there, she had a lot of questions for her, but she knew that she didn’t deserve the answer yet. Kara wasn’t the only one who needed to get through walls, Cat would have to dig deep to find all the truth about Kara. And she would it, because she felt that the blonde was worth it... 

Silence followed their words as they started working, back on track and on a safe subject. They only talked about work for the next two hours, Cat explaining to Kara how the layouts worked and what to look for when you were proofreading. They were sitting close but neither of them was aware of it. They were both comfortable around each other, as long as they didn’t talk feelings. They even shared a laugh when Cat told her a story about one of her editor spelling his own name wrong on an article. 

Time went by, soon it was midnight and neither of them noticed it until the clock on the wall rang. They both jumped a little when they heard it, so caught up in their work that they had forgotten everything else. 

« Midnight already. » 

Cat smirked. 

« Are you afraid of turning into a pumpkin? » 

Kara chuckled but shook her head. Cat was tired, it showed in her posture, her eyes were shiny and she had dark circle under her eyes. Kara didn’t know if she was supposed to say it, but she told her boss to go home and rest since they had an early start the next day. To her surprise the media mogul accepted, cleaning the table with Kara, taking her purse and walking towards her elevator. Kara left Cat in front of her private elevator and went to the staff’s one when Cat put her hand on her shoulder. 

« There is nobody else, you can ride with me. » 

Kara nodded, smiling and murmuring a « thank you ». They both went in and let the machine bring them down in silence. They bid their good night, Cat even proposing to drive her home. Kara refused, telling her that she had her car waiting for her when, really, she just wanted to fly a bit before bed. 

When she was out of the building, Kara was smiling, her evening had not been so bad after all. Sure they had not talked as much as Kara would have wanted, but she still had Cat laughing with her and smiling to her. It was the most important. 

She took off, her smile still on her face, she couldn’t wait until tomorrow. 

***** 

The next morning was rough for Cat. She had drunk a little bit too much after coming home, watching her son sleep silently as she sipped the contents of her fourth glass. When she was feeling unsure of something, she just came into his room and watched him dream. He was a heavy sleeper so she wasn’t afraid of waking him up. She couldn’t believe how tall he had become. Soon, his feet wouldn’t fit in the bed anymore, he would ask for a double bed and probably a lock on his door… 

Cat wasn’t ready for that, but she knew she had no choice but to accept it. It was a normal evolution for a child. What didn’t seem normal was how fast she had accepted letting Kara try to gain her trust. She had acknowledged what was between them, only telling her that it wouldn’t be easy. Everything happened for a reason, right? So why should she fight it? That didn’t ease her one bit. So she drank, to calm herself. 

The hangover came the next morning. Oh boy, what a hangover. It wasn’t the alcohol that hurt her head the most, it was all the feelings that had come up at the surface with it. She hated being so vulnerable and Carter sensed it. 

« Mom? » 

She snapped her head up, looking at her son. She had been staring at her coffee for a good five minutes now, it was long, even for her. 

« Sorry sweetheart, what were you saying? » 

He frowned. 

« Nothing. You just seem a little bit... off this morning. » 

She smiled softly, sipping her coffee. 

« I’m sorry, I didn’t sleep very well last night. » 

He nodded then looked at her tattoo. 

« Is it because of your soulmate? » 

She was surprised, she had not mentioned Kara to him yet. 

« Why would you say that? » 

« Your tattoo is neater than usual, like it’s trying to glow or something. » 

She looked at it and noticed that her son was right. She had not seen it before. 

« I met my soulmate, Carter. » 

He nodded, listening carefully. 

« I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to think that because I have found them we’re going to be together and have the perfect life. » 

He smiled. 

« Mom, you raised me. My position about soulmates is almost the same as yours. That’s not what I want for you or for us. Just be happy, that’s all you need to think about. » 

She smiled lovingly at her wonderful and clever boy. She kissed his forehead and put her cup in the sink before going to her room to prepare herself for the day. 

***** 

Cat arrived in front of the CatCo building twenty minutes earlier than usual. She wanted to be there before Kara to prepare herself for seeing her. After the night -no the evening- they had spent together, she was afraid of letting her feelings show at work. She had already taken a cup of coffee at Noonan’s and was now waiting in her private elevator. She would walk straight towards her desk and start to work so when Kara arrived, she wouldn’t have to see her sunny smile and her full of joy self. She wouldn’t make her smile and she wouldn’t have to snap at her to cover it, provoking a knowing grin on the younger woman’s face. Yes, that was a good plan.   
She stepped out of the elevator and looked around the bullpen. There was nobody, not even the cleaning staff. It was perfect. She sighed, walking towards her office when she saw a blonde woman in a yellow dress emptying a bag of M&M’s in the pot Cat kept for her hard days. 

« Keira? » 

The girl jumped and smiled when she recognized Cat. 

« Miss Grant, I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you coming. » 

Which was odd really, since she could hear everything miles away. She was just so focused on her task that she blocked out everything else. 

« What are you doing in my office? » 

Kara blushed and showed the empty bag to Cat. 

« You were out of M&M’s. » 

« Don’t you need to sleep? It’s seven in the morning, you’re supposed to arrive at eight. » 

Kara smiled and nodded. 

« I know, but your office isn’t ready if I arrive at eight so I come in a little early. That way I can prepare everything for the day. » 

The journalist hummed and put her purse in her closet. 

« I am not paying you the extra hours. » 

« I didn’t ask for it. » 

Cat sat at her desk, starting to work. Kara was still here, waiting. 

« What? » 

Kara just smiled, like always, and Cat bit the inside of her cheek not to smile too. 

« Nothing, just wondering why you are so early today. » 

« Big day ahead. » 

The blonde didn’t push. She made her way back towards her office. As soon as she had her back turned, Cat stood and took a full glass of M&M’s. The day would be long. Really long. 

***** 

It was the last meeting of the day, Cat was exhausted, the members of the board were insufferable and she was tired of them. Kara was still a ball of happiness, true to herself. She even made Cat smile when she joked about one of the members. 

During the day, Cat had started to notice different things about Kara. She had never really paid attention to before, too busy at avoiding getting too close to her. The first thing she noticed was how Kara always had a smile for everyone. It was not a surprise, really. Kara was kind and couldn’t help but be nice to everyone. The second thing was how she never took part in the gossip at the office. Most of her employees spent their break next to the coffee machine, talking about who slept with who and who would be the next to be fired by Cat Grant... Kara never did that. She didn’t even take a break. She only took time to eat some chocolate bar when she thought Cat wasn’t looking. This girl’s appetite was huge! 

The third thing Cat noticed was much more unorthodox and she almost felt sorry for looking at the girl like that. It was Kara’s body. Trying to make someone unimportant to you makes you forget about the person. Now that Cat had accepted the fact that Kara would be something, she looked at her, like, really looked. She let her eyes wander on her long and toned legs. Probably ballet or gymnastic. Her arms had quite the effect on Cat too. She looked (and was) so strong, she wanted to throw herself in these arms, knowing that she would feel safer than anywhere else. And her hair. She always had it up in a ponytail. Cat wanted to free it, pass her hand through the long blonde strands and test the softness of it… 

The simple thought of touching Kara’s body made her feel warm, even hot. She chastised herself for that, lurking after her assistant like some old rich man. Even if she was her soulmate, it didn’t mean she could be disrespectful of her body and objectify her. But she couldn’t help it. Mostly because she felt that it was reciprocated, that Kara was watching her too. It was foolish to say that they didn’t know each other for long and that it was purely physical. They had known each other for thirteen years through a link that no one could explain. They had been connected spiritually for years but had not seen the other physically, it was logical that the first thing they would come for after meeting was physical. 

They had both spent years trying to determine how the other would look like. Hell, they had not even known if the other would be a man or a woman. That they were a woman was not really a problem for either of them, they had never questioned it, it was so meaningless. Love was love, no need to debate on that. No, the real surprise laid in the age of both of them. Almost twenty-five years apart. It was rare. And the weirdest was that Cat had received her tattoo just after Carter was born so thirteen years ago. Usually, when this kind of thing happened, it was because the soulmate was just born. But Kara was much older than thirteen, she couldn’t understand how that was possible... She remembered that the first day, Kara had talked about a landing.. But what did that mean? 

« Keira! » 

The blonde ran to her office, smiling shyly. 

« I need you tonight, do you have something else to do? » 

Kara shook her head. 

« Good. We have some things to discuss. And work to do. Don’t think it’s for something else. » 

The younger woman chuckled. 

« Of course, Miss Grant. What should I order for tonight? » 

« I’m feeling like Chinese if that’s okay with you? » 

Kara looked up at the restaurant list she had gotten at her first day as Cat’s assistant. 

« Sounds good to me. I’ll be back in thirty minutes. » 

Cat nodded and waved her off. Thirty minutes to prepare herself for opening up to her assistant about what she was expecting of her and ask her questions. She didn’t know if she had made the right decision, but she needed to know, and as her son told her, she just had to look for happiness and stop overthinking it. That’s what she was doing, she was pushing back at Fate by taking it by the horns. 

She sent a text to Carter, telling him that she wouldn’t come home tonight either but that she would spend the entire weekend with him. 

_« Evening with the soulmate? »_  

She smiled at the text. 

« Indeed. I decided to follow your advice. » 

The answer came quickly. 

_« That’s good! Goodnight, mom. Love you. »_  

She grinned at the screen, thanking god for her son. 

« I love you too, sweet boy. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't disappoint! Let me know what you thought about it! 
> 
> Have a great week,   
> Xoxo, SCF :3


	5. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night in the office for Cat and Kara lead them to talk about their special link and the warmth it never failed to bring them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Here is chapter five, hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Enjoy! :3

Kara stepped inside the office with their food and set everything on the glass table like she had done the previous day. Cat was on the phone so she was careful not to make any noise. The CEO was pinching the bridge of her nose, looking tired. She had received the phone call only a few minutes after Kara had left and was still in an argument with whoever was on the other side of the line. 

Not knowing what to do with herself, Kara started to go over the layouts Cat had let on the table for them to watch later. She noted on a paper what she saw and what was to be changed according to her, hoping that she wasn’t overstepping. She also tried not to listen to Cat’s conversation but it was hard since she was in the same room. Cat had given her no sign of wanting her to go so she had stayed. But understanding who she was talking with, she thought that she should have gone to her desk for a few more minutes. 

« I do know that, mother! But you don’t have a word in the matter. » 

Kara blocked her super hearing, hoping that Cat would talk to her about her mother someday. She felt like she already knew the character since they had shared a conversation Cat was having with her mother ten years ago... 

*** 

 _Cat was sipping a cup of coffee while watching her son play with his stuffed dinosaurs. He had an imagination above everything, so young and already telling himself stories. He had a particular interest in dinosaurs these days. Cat found it very endearing and had already taken him to the museum, telling him everything about his favorite creatures. He had drank every word, staring at her mother in an awe and then at the replica of the monsters with the same amazement._  

 _The woman always wondered how children could be so happy about everything. Her childhood had never been like this, except when she was reading on her father’s lap. Her mother rarely took her out, or told her to be discreet. She could never laugh out loud at a spectacle, or make noises when she was excited. She had to be reserved and « very well behaved »._  

 _She would never impose such a thing on her son. He wasn’t really loud, more shy than anything. Except when it was about a subject he really loved. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She wondered who it could be, on a Sunday afternoon. She was thinking and didn’t even hear the second knock on the door, louder this time._  

 _« Mommy, the door is knocking. »_  

 _She chuckled._  

 _« I think it’s someone knocking on the door, sweetheart. »_  

_He sighed theatrically and made his mother smile. She stood and walked towards the door, opening it to find her mother looking at her phone behind it._

  _« Mother? »_  

 _The woman put a fake smile on her face and entered the house._  

 _« Kitty! I thought you would never open! »_  

 _Cat smiled tightly and lead her mother to the living-room. Carter was still playing, completely oblivious to the new incomer._  

 _« Carter, come and say hello to your grandmother. »_  

 _He raised his head and looked at the woman. His smile faltered. He didn’t like it when someone came on his and mommy’s time. He nodded nonetheless and put a sloppy kiss on his grandmother’s cheek. She looked pleased so he took it as a sign that he could return to his toys. The two women went to the kitchen and took a cup of coffee._  

 _« What can I do for you today, mother? »_  

 _« Can’t a mother come to visit her daughter and grandson? »_  

 _Cat snorted, sipping her coffee._  

_« What is it? You’re never in town on Sundays usually. »_

  _Katherine waved her off and started talking._

  _« I just wanted to see how you were doing with the little boy. »_

  _Cat gritted her teeth._  

 _« Carter. »_  

 _« Sorry? »_  

 _Cat sighed, it was to be expected from someone who was so narcissistic that she would name her daughter after her._  

 _« His name is Carter, even if you fail to remember it after three years. »_  

 _« Semantics. »_  

 _Cat put her empty cup in the sink and walked towards the living-room to check on her son. She could hear her mother follow her and tensed. She hated having her around Carter. She saw her boy rubbing his eyes with his little fists, he was exhausted. It was time for his nap._  

 _« I’m going to put him to bed. I’ll be back soon. »_  

_She walked towards her son and talked to him sweetly, explaining him that it was time for bed. He agreed without arguing and Cat carried him in her arms to his room. When she took him off the ground, her sleeve rolled up, letting a part of her tattoo show. She didn’t notice it, but Katherine did._

_When she came back, her mother was waiting for her on the couch, a wide smile on her face._  

 _« So, Kitty. When were you going to tell me about it? »_  

 _Cat frowned._  

 _« About what? »_  

 _Katherine sighed._  

 _« About your tattoo! »_  

 _Cat opened her eyes wide, looking at her covered wrist. She had been so careful these last three years... She couldn’t believe her mother had seen it._  

 _« I wasn’t going to, actually. »_  

 _Her mother grimaced._  

 _« May I see it? »_  

 _Cat wanted to say no, but she was her mother after all. And she had never talked about it yet, except with Carter. But a three year-old didn’t really count, did it? Cat reluctantly rolled her sleeve up, revealing the symbols on her arm. She could immediately see the change of demeanor on Katherine’s face. What was excitement at first became disgust and shock._  

 _« What is that? »_  

 _Cat shook her head._  

 _« I don’t know. »_  

 _« When? »_  

 _Cat was wondering if it was a good thing to tell her mother that she had hidden the truth for three years. But after all, she was a grown woman, her mother couldn’t do anything to her now._  

 _« Three years. I don’t know what these are, I tried to do some research but I found nothing. »_  

 _« Well, it must be some kind of language lost in the deep of the forest with barely suitable persons. »_  

 _Cat clenched her fists on her lap. She knew it wasn’t that, because she could feel how close to her this person was, and how similar their lives seemed to be somehow. Thinking about them, Cat could feel the link forming. She could feel her own soul being split in half, meeting her soulmate halfway. She continued to listen to her mother, even if all she wanted to do was to forget her and let herself go in her safe place, with her soulmate._  

 _« I hope you’re not going to let anyone come into the boy’s life. Especially not some stranger from the forest or wherever they are from. »_  

 _Cat laughed, but it was bitter._  

 _« Because you think you have a word in the matter? Carter is my son, you have seen him four times in his life and he already hates you! Don’t ever tell me how to raise him when you did such a poor job with me. »_  

 _Cat rarely lost her temper, but when her son and her mother were involved, she often did._  

 _« Calm down, ungrateful child! I gave you everything when you were a child. Your father was too soft with you, I always told him so. »_  

 _« Stop it, mother. You don’t know what you’re talking about. »_  

 _She could feel her other half being torn apart between going to her soulmate or coming back. But she could also feel that she wasn’t alone. They were here, with her. Listening to everything, protecting her, making her feel safer. She took a deep breath._  

 _« It was nice to see you, but I think you should leave now. »_  

 _Katherine did leave, almost slamming the door on her way out and telling her daughter not to embarrass her with her odd tattoo. She felt the ghost of a hand on her shoulder, she thought she had dreamt it. But when it was gone, the cold left on the now empty place was real._  

 _« Thank you. » she had murmured._  

*** 

So Kara had somehow met Katherine Grant and wasn’t looking forward to a repeat experience. Especially now that she knows that she is the one that Cat should be ashamed of. 

« That’s enough mother. I have more important matters to deal with. Goodnight. » 

She could almost hear the woman shout « Kitty » over the phone before the CEO slammed the device on her desk. She rubbed her temples and took the glass of whiskey that her assistant was offering. 

« Thank you, Keira. » 

Kara nodded and went back to the layouts, giving Cat some time to take a hold of herself. When she was ready, about ten minutes later, she sighed and walked to the balcony, calling Kara after her. 

« Are you alright, Miss Grant? » 

The woman nodded slowly. 

« Schedule an appointment with my therapist for tomorrow. My mother is coming next week and I need to be prepared. » 

« Of course, Miss Grant. Do you need anything else? » 

« Yes, a night off work. » 

Kara was a little disappointed, she hoped that she would get to talk with Cat tonight. But she understood. 

« Of course, you can go home, I’ll clean everything up. » 

Cat looked at the girl, surprised. 

« I didn’t say tonight. Next week is Carter’s birthday. That’s why my mother is coming in town. I’ll take my night off on this day. » 

Kara smiled softly, Carter really was everything for Cat. 

« I’ll make sure that there is nothing left to do for you so you can go home peacefully. » 

Cat nodded and looked at the city skyline. 

« Do you know why I chose to put my desk in a glass-walled room on the last floor? » 

« Because the view is amazing? » 

Cat chuckled. 

« On the contrary. » 

She looked at the girl next to her, she was staring at the city with amazement. Cat could see in her eyes that she could trust her. 

« I am afraid of heights. This... » 

She waved her hand to show the city displaying in front her and the void under her. 

« Is to remind me that I am capable of everything. Because if I am capable of walking on this balcony despite my fear every day at work... I am capable of beating everything else. » 

Kara nodded, taking in the words. 

« I don’t think I could do that. » 

Cat stared at her. 

« What do you mean? » 

« Fighting my fears everyday. I am not good at that. » 

Cat shrugged. 

« I think you did pretty well all of your life. From what I... sensed. » 

Kara blushed. 

« So you... You did feel it, right? » 

Cat put her eyes back on the skyline, the last remaining of the sun reflecting in her hazel eyes. 

« The link? Yes. It was random, sometimes stronger than other. But it was there. » 

The younger blonde nodded and looked to an invisible point in the sky. 

« There was that one time, when I just landed here... I was here for a month or so. I felt very sad because I was really realizing that I would never see my family again... » 

Cat didn’t know Kara’s story, but she didn’t ask. Now was not the good time yet. 

« I was so sad, I thought I was going to break everything in the house. My sadness... It was becoming rage and... Eliza and Jeremiah couldn’t calm me down, Alex was just scared because... Anyway. I just... felt something and I knew it was you. It was like... » 

« Warmth spreading through your body? » 

Kara nodded, smiling shyly. 

« I immediately stopped and locked myself in my room. I cried so much that night, but I was never alone. You were here the whole time, until I fell asleep. » 

Cat nodded, she remembered it. It had been one of their most intense connections. She had just put Carter to bed when she had felt an immense rage coming inside her. She never felt like that, she usually analyzed her anger to find the bottom of it and exterminate every trace of it. But this rage was raw, it was here to hide something else. Sadness. So she had dug inside her, trying to understand, not noticing that the person she was really digging into was Kara. Then she had pulled the right string, bringing it to the surface and making Kara burst in tears in her room. 

« It was intense, even for me who was just living it second-hand. » 

Kara nodded once more before talking again. 

« I always wondered if I... If you ever felt better thanks to me. Like I did. If sometimes, in bad times, you could feel my presence and just feel like everything would be alright. » 

Cat didn’t know if she was ready to concede so much power over her to Kara but she nodded, not giving any details on the nature of the connections. 

« Like I said, the connection was there. » 

Kara frowned, Cat really was tough, but she liked challenge. 

« How old is Carter going to be? » 

Cat’s face softened, she rarely talked about her son with her employees but apparently, Kara liked to make her break all of her rules. 

« Thirteen already. » 

Kara chuckled. 

« Almost a man. » 

Cat grimaced. 

« He will always be my boy. » 

They both fell silent after that, each lost in thoughts until Kara spoke. 

« There is something I don’t understand. » 

« What is it? » 

Kara waited a few seconds before answering, like she was trying to find how to word her thoughts. 

« You’re a reporter, known for always asking the right questions, the ones that make the truth come out... » 

« Indeed. What’s the point? »  
   
« You didn’t ask about my past nor why I don’t have a tattoo on my wrist. » 

Cat inhaled deeply, staring at the now dark sky above her. 

« I told you it wouldn’t be easy, that you would have to make your way inside because I need to trust you. Well, it doesn’t go one way. I won’t ask for your story, because I know you would tell me if I asked. » 

Kara nodded, she totally would. 

« I am going to make my way inside too. Because trust works both ways. I have to trust you just as much as you have to trust me. And I know that you know better than to trust just because we’re allegedly soulmates. » 

*** 

 _Kara was at a bar with her friends. She had met them at the University, going out with them for the third time this week. She was tired, even if alcohol wasn’t doing anything for her, she could feel the effect of the lack of sleep._  

 _There was this boy, who she was hanging out with. He was nice to her, never calling her a weirdo, even if others weren’t doing it harmfully. He was always looking at her, more like staring. And Kara liked the attention, she let it happen._  

 _That night, he sat next to her. His arm around her shoulders. They were all laughing, spending a great evening together. If they were all intoxicated with alcohol, Kara was drunk with laughter and joy at finally having found a place. So when the boy asked her to go to dance with him, she said yes. The dance room was small, and crowded. But there was enough place for them to swing and move without touching anyone. Then the slow song came, he put his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. Her head was resting against his shoulder, it felt good to have someone so close to you. She could hear him whisper in her ear._  

 _« I think that Fate has decided we should be together. »_  

 _She shook her head against his shoulder._  

 _« You have a tattoo, and it’s not my name on it. »_  

 _He chuckled in her ear, his breath making her shiver._  

 _« My soulmate died last year. Car accident. »_  

 _« I’m sorry. »_  

 _He shrugged. The music changed and was too loud for them to continue to talk so they went out of the bar. Kara had her back against the wall, the boy in front of her._  

 _« You don’t have a tattoo. »_  

 _Kara tensed, she hated when people told her that because she knew she had one._  

 _« You never thought that maybe it was because you were meant to mean someone who had already lost their soulmate or didn’t have one? »_    
_She shook her head._  

 _« I am not someone’s second chance. »_  

 _He smiled._  

 _« You’re not. But what if someone doesn’t belong with their soulmate and they meet you? And you are not waiting for anyone so they have hope again at finding love because they think you might be the one that has been waiting for them after all... »_  

 _She grimaced._  

 _« That doesn’t make any sense. And you’re drunk. We should go home. »_  

 _She pushed herself off the wall and walked towards her car when she felt his lips against hers. She was so shocked, she didn’t push him away. He took that as an invitation to put his hand on her ass and push his body against hers. She immediately broke the contact, pushing him so hard that he fell._  

 _« Get up, I’m driving you home. »_  

 _She as angry at him because he didn’t listen to her. But he was drunk, even if it wasn’t an excuse. She had been charmed by him, by his attention because it was what she craved for. But never would she let someone tell her what her destiny should be but her. She knew she had someone waiting for her, and she was the one deciding that she wanted them. She had allowed her parents to decide for her what her destiny was, that would never happen again._  

***

« Yes. But I also know better than to shut everyone out. » 

Cat shrugged. 

« It’s easier that way. » 

« Loneliness is never easy, Miss Grant, never. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And voilà! I hope you enjoyed it as much as the precedent, thank you for your amazing response to my fic, you're all awesome. 
> 
> Also, Women's day today (at least here in France) so go tell the world that we rock and that there's no way they can make us feel like we don't matter! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr under Xazera (SuperCat Fanatic) if you want to speak! 
> 
> Have a great week,  
> Xoxo, SCF :3


	6. Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally meets Carter and it goes better than Cat would have ever expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's chapter 6! Hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you again for all your kind comments, you are all amazing!

Three weeks had passed since their conversation. Three weeks during which Kara spent her evenings in Cat’s office, working, eating with her boss and occasionally talking to her about personal matters. Their relationship was special, few would say nonexistent. But for those who knew them, it was clear that there was something. If it wasn’t for their long conversations or the fact that Cat invited Kara to eat with her for lunch everyday, it could be for the random touch that none of them were aware of. 

*** 

_It had all begun a week ago, they were working together on a layout, thinking hard to find how to make it better without changing everything twelve hours before printing. Cat had her glasses on her nose, chewing her pen lightly like she always did when she was concentrating on something. Kara, she, was writing everything on paper, drawing too, trying different things. She was an artist, and she showed it everyday at work. And then she had found something. She had told Cat about it and the woman had nodded._  

_« That’s great! And look here, we could... »_  

_But Kara had not heard the rest of the sentence because Cat’s hand had been on her back, the touch so light that she could have missed it if it wasn’t for her higher sensitivity._  

_« Kara, are you listening? » -Because yes, Cat called her by her actual name at night-_  

_The blonde had blushed and nodded, and that’s when Cat noticed her hand. She didn’t remove it, especially not when she saw the pleading look of Kara, asking her to stay right how they were. She had held back her smile and continued her explanation with a growing warmth in her stomach. Butterflies? Ridiculous. But something close to it._  

*** 

Since this day, there had been more random touches, pleasing both of them. And even if it often was Cat initiating it, Kara had her hands all over Cat once she had had permission. 

Most of the time, they didn’t notice it, it had become so natural, like a second nature. They tried not to do it in front of other employees, but accidents happened. Wide eyes appeared when they saw the Ice Queen putting her hand on the small of Kara’s back, or when they saw her accept the shy hand of her assistant on her arm during a meeting… 

Truth be told, the two women didn’t really care. They had too much to think about to bother with details like that. But sometimes, when Cat noticed the way their colleagues looked at them... She grew cold, taking a step back and shutting Kara out. And everything was to be restarted from scratch. Because it seemed like each time she gained trust from Cat, the woman got afraid and ran away as fast as she could. But Kara had superspeed, she would always catch up with her. 

Cat was walking towards her office, sunglasses on her nose, phone in one hand and her purse in the other. She was checking her emails, like almost every morning. Barely throwing a look at the bullpen, already knowing what she will see: her employees getting themselves lost in work just to impress their boss. Only Kara would dare look at her in the eyes, always smiling, a cup of her favorite latte in one hand and her tablet in the other. 

« Good morning, Miss Grant! » 

Cat nodded and it was more than what Kara had expected. The day before, Cat had drunk a little bit too much because she knew that Carter wasn’t waiting at home as he was at a sleepover. She was probably very hungover and not in a good mood. 

She took the cup from Kara’s hand, letting her fingers brush against hers a little longer than necessary. It woke her up immediately, the simple touch of Kara made her feel better. The younger woman blushed and followed her boss in her office. 

« Schedule. » 

Kara nodded and opened her tablet. 

« At nine you have a video conference with the board, but you have a staff meeting at nine-thirty so I would advise you to only address the budget issue tomorrow during the afternoon meeting. » 

Cat acquiesced and waved her hand to tell her to continue. 

« At ten you have an hour free but the last layouts came in early, at least from the historical section. They wanted to show you what they did on the auction’s treasure. »   
« Good. You’ll go over them with me, your artistic side might be useful. » 

Kara blushed but kept going. 

« Also, Stanley’s mother called. »  
   
Cat looked at her curiously.

« Carter’s friend? » 

« Right. Is Carter alright? » 

Kara nodded quickly.

Yes, of course. She was just wondering if she could bring him back a little bit earlier? Stanley’s grandfather is in town and she wanted to be sure they had time to see him. »   
Cat bit her lip and nodded. 

« I don’t have anyone at home to look after him, tell her to bring him here. » 

She nodded and started going out of the office. 

« Oh and Keira? » 

« Yes, Miss Grant? » 

« Thank you, for the latte. » 

Kara’s smile was worth the effort. 

« You’re welcome, Miss Grant. » 

***** 

Stanley’s mother arrived at three in the afternoon, smiling with the two boys at her side. She was escorted by one of the security guards who was smiling too, leading them towards Cat’s office. He stopped in front of Kara.

« Kara, is Miss Grant here? » 

« Meeting with the chief editor. But it’s okay, I’ll take care of them. Thank you, Thomas. » 

He nodded and went back to his post. 

Hello, you must be Stanley’s mother, and so you would be Stanley? » 

The woman nodded. 

« I’m sorry for bringing Carter so early. » 

« It’s okay, Miss Grant will be glad to spend more time with him. » 

They smiled at each other. 

« Stan, say goodbye to Carter? » 

The boy waved his goodbye, telling him they would see each other at school. Carter only nodded. He was shy, only talking when absolutely necessary. Stanley’s mother said goodbye too and smiled at Carter who answered shyly.  
   
« Thank you for inviting me, Stanley. It was a pleasure to meet you, Gloria. » 

Kara was shocked by how well educated the boy was, she had never met Carter, only saw his name on Cat’s schedule and occasionally met him when they were connected. But she had never spoken to him or really learnt anything about him. 

They walked outside the building and Kara brought Carter to his mother’s office. 

« Hey, I’m sorry. I’ve been rude earlier, we never even met. » 

She held out her hand. 

« I’m Kara Danvers, your mom’s assistant. » 

He shook it, looking at his shoes. 

« Your mother is in a meeting right now but she will be back in a few minutes. » 

He nodded and put his backpack on the ground, sitting on the couch awkwardly. He reminded her of her young self, always trying to fit but never quite succeeding. 

« Do you need anything? » 

He shook his head, still not talking. Kara didn’t want to push so she just sat in front of him so he could always see her and started to work. She didn’t want to leave him alone in the glass office because she knew how difficult it was to feel like everybody was watching you. 

As to illustrate her thoughts, the boy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

« I’d like to work outside, if that’s okay with you? » 

He looked by the window and saw the sun shining. Carter nodded and followed Kara outside. She was working on a scientific article, she knew Carter loved science, Cat had told her so. 

« Would you like to help me? » 

He shrugged, and Kara started to think that this kid was the quietest on the planet. 

« Okay so. I have to chose between different pictures to illustrate the phenomenons described in the article. I am not so good at science so maybe you could just give me a hand? So your mother doesn’t kill me? » 

He chuckled, apparently he knew how his mother was at work. 

« Okay... » 

He had talked, it was a small victory. Kara came to sit next to him and showed him the different pictures and the article on her tablet. 

« This one is good for the first, I think... » 

Kara frowned then smiled. 

« You’re right, it’s excellent. » 

He blushed, thinking about what his mother had told him about his eye in matter of article aesthetic. 

« The second one should be illustrated by two pictures because it’s a two part phenomenon. So maybe... » 

He picked two pictures and let them next to the other, reading the article again. He nodded then, a bit like his mother did when she was satisfied with something. 

« Like that it’s great! I mean... Is it? » 

Kara nodded excitedly. 

Yeah, it’s perfect. You’re doing a great job! »

He smiled very lightly and very shyly. 

« And the third? Should we put this one? » 

Carter shook his head and took another picture that Kara hadn’t even seen from the envelope. 

« Like that it’s better. » 

Kara had her mouth open in a ‘o’ and Carter seemed to notice that he had just told an adult that his idea was better than theirs. 

« I’m sorry, I didn’t want to imply that you are not good at your- » 

She shook her head and smiled. 

« It’s okay, you’re right. This one is much better. You have quite the eye for this. » 

He blushed again and Kara started to realize how shy the boy must be. He was a shadow. But she was certain that he had a lot to offer. Kara put everything in order and looked at her watch. 

« Your mom’s gonna be here in two minutes, so I think we deserve a break from working so hard. » 

« What do you propose? » 

« Afternoon snack? » 

He grinned and turned his head towards her expectantly. 

« Please, tell me you have something with chocolate? » 

She smirked and ran to her office to bring back two chocolate and caramel bars.  
   
« I have better than that. » 

They ate silently, until Kara’s curiosity took over. 

« So, what do you like to do? In your free time I mean. » 

He shrugged again but Kara didn’t let go. 

« Come on, you can totally tell me. » 

The boy sighed, putting a wild strand of hair behind his ear. 

« I like science, space and stars. Writing and reading. All the things weird people like too. » 

Kara chuckled. 

« You’re right. Though I am not sure that what you like makes you weird. » 

He said nothing, eating quietly. 

« I like stars. I spent my whole life looking at them. One particularly. » 

« Which one? » 

She waved his question off. 

« It doesn’t matter, it is destroyed now. » 

She was getting emotional, at work. She had no right, Cat told her so. She needed to change the subject but when she was about to laugh it off she felt two little arms around her waist and a boy hugging her tight. Carter didn’t really know why he was hugging her, he had just felt like she needed it. After all, it worked with his mother.   
That’s the exact moment when Cat stepped inside her office and saw the scene that was displaying on her balcony. Her son, hugging her assistant as she was holding his head against her. She couldn’t believe it, Carter barely ever talked to someone he didn’t know, so hugging them? Who the hell Kara was for winning her son’s heart so quickly? She sighed but smiled, the scene was cute, and she realized that she wasn’t so surprised that Kara had won her son over. She had succeeded in winning her over, this woman was capable of everything. 

« Carter? » 

He raised his head and let go of Kara to run towards his mother, hugging her too. 

« Mom! » 

She put her hand in his hair and caressed it lightly before going out on the balcony too. Kara was still here, watching as mother and son caught up with what they had missed during their night apart. When Kara felt like she was intruding, she started to quietly walked out of the room but Cat’s hand held her back. She was still holding Carter with the other arm. Kara looked at their joined hands and then at Cat who was listening to what her son was saying. She turned her head and looked at her, her eyes met the blue ocean ones. She squeezed her hand, not talking, but Kara understood. She could feel how grateful Cat was like it was her own emotion.   
She smiled, nodding. She squeezed back and exited the office, leaving mother and son together. 

***** 

After that, the day passed quickly. Kara was busy running around the office so Cat wouldn’t have to leave her son. She also provided food and drink all the afternoon for the both of them. Not that she was asked to do so, she just liked to see their happy faces when she entered with a latte and hot chocolate. Carter was doing his homework or playing on his phone. He also had a book that he read for the better part of the afternoon. He was quiet, never disturbing his mother. He was used to waiting forever in the office, he liked it. The office wasn’t such a problem when his mother was in it because he knew no one would dare stare at them. 

When the digital clock of her computer announced six, Cat shut it down and smiled at Carter. 

« Time to go home, sweetheart. » 

He smiled back and put his phone aside. 

« Can we grab a pizza on our way home? » 

« Only if you do the dishes tonight. » 

He nodded and jumped on his feet. 

« Let’s go, mom! » 

Kara was watching them interact from her desk. The sight was endearing, Cat was so soft with Carter… 

« Carter, why don’t you go and wait me in the car. John is waiting in the lobby. » 

« Okay. » 

He walked quickly towards the private elevator, waving at Kara on his way. 

« Bye Kara! See you soon! » 

« Have fun tonight, Carter! » 

Cat looked at Kara’s radiant smile. She couldn’t believe how open Carter was with her after so little time spent with her. 

« Keira, in my office. Now! » 

Kara gulped, had she done something wrong? 

« Close the door. » 

She did and walked towards the desk behind which Cat was waiting. As soon as she was close enough, Cat’s face softened and her posture relaxed. She led them towards the balcony and looked deep inside Kara’s eyes. She always got lost in them, she avoided looking at them because she was afraid she might burn alive. Or drown. Whatever. They were dangerous, dangerously beautiful. Like Kara. Eyes are the window of the soul. What a cliché, but so true when it came to Kara… 

« Thank you, for today. For taking care of Carter. » 

« It was my pleasure, he’s a great kid. » 

Cat nodded, she already knew that, but she was never tired of hearing it. 

« I don’t know what you did to make Carter open up but... It’s nice to see him comfortable around other people. » 

Kara nodded, she understood that perfectly well. Cat took a step forward, and for a second, she thought that Kara would step back to maintain their distance. But she didn’t, she just stared at the woman in front of her with such intensity that she made her blush. And Cat Grant never blushed. Kara took Cat’s hand in hers because she knew she had permission, their wrists grew warm, their hearts beating so fast that it was pounding in their ears. Cat leaned in, deposing a single kiss on Kara’s cheek, making them both blush. They tore apart then, taking back their hands and acting like all of this had never happened. 

« Go home, Kara. You deserve a night off. » 

She nodded, still flushed and exited the balcony, leaving Cat alone with her thoughts. She had kissed Kara’s cheek. What the hell was wrong with her? She had promised herself that she would be tougher than that! But how tough can you be when it’s Kara Danvers trying to enter? She felt her phone vibrate in her hand and looked at it. 

_« Are you coming, mom? »_  

« On my way. » she answered. 

She walked out of her office and looked at the empty desk of her assistant. She couldn’t help but ask herself: _« What have you done to me, Kara? »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And voilà! What did you think about this first meeting? Was it okay? 
> 
> Hope you'll have a great week, you can find me on Tumblr at Xazera (SuperCat Fanatic)! 
> 
> Xoxo, SCF :3


	7. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sudden openness of Cat scares Kara away and they have to talk through it to make it better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Here's another chapter that I hope you will like! We're getting closer to the end so enjoy!

Kara closed the door of her apartment behind her, throwing her purse on her couch and her shoes on her carpet. She immediately went to the kitchen and took out the rest of her last meal. There wasn’t much and she would probably have to order something but she was not worried about that at the moment. No. She brought her fingers to her cheek were Cat’s lips had brushed her skin. The simple thought of it made her blush. 

She needed to talk to her sister. She called her, telling her that she had to discuss important matters with her and that she missed her big sister. 

_« Okay, Kar’. But you pay for the food. »_  

Kara had laughed and accepted, anything to see her sister and ramble about Cat Grant.

Alex arrived twenty minutes later, with a bottle wine that she knew would have zero effect on her sister. She would probably need it for herself anyway, she knew what this sister night was about, and even if she loved seeing her sister happy, hearing her talk about the « mega awesome » Cat Grant for hours was boring. 

She barely had time to knock on the door, Kara had already opened it and was taking the bottle from her hands, bringing it to the kitchen without saying anything. 

« Hello to you too, sis’. » 

Kara poured a glass for Alex and one for her. 

« You know that alcohol don’t do anything for you, right? » 

The blonde sighed and sat on the couch, followed by her sister a few seconds after. 

« I wish it did. » 

Alex raised an eyebrow, smirking. 

« What happened? »  
   
Kara took a sip and grimaced, she hated wine. It made Alex laugh and she took the glass away from her and went to the kitchen to make her a hot chocolate instead. 

« Well, I met her son today. » 

Alex shrugged. 

« I guess it was doomed to happen, wasn’t it? » 

Kara nodded and gratefully accepted the hot cup in her hand. The warmth of the liquid made her feel better immediately. 

« The kid is... weird. Good weird. Like, super shy but very intelligent. He helped me with the layouts and he did better than most of the people I work with. » 

The brunette listened to her, putting her legs under her, her head resting on her closed fist while she looked at her sister and watched her fidget. 

« Anyway, he didn’t speak at all at first. » 

« I bet that you made him talk. » 

She nodded shyly. Alex knew her little sister well, she knew that she was good with children, especially the most timid ones, or the special ones. She had been peculiar her whole life, she knew how to deal with them. 

« Miss Grant... She was so surprised that he opened up to me... She thanked me and then she kissed me... » 

When she saw Alex’s face she quickly added. 

« On the cheek! » 

The older sister sighed. 

« So, what’s the problem? » 

Kara shrugged and finished her cup, putting it on the table and hiding herself under the covers. 

« I don’t know what to do with her. Because... One moment she is all... Open and she put her hand on my back and looked at me so intensely... » 

« But? » 

« But as soon as I feel like I’m getting close to her, she pushes me away and at first it was fine because I knew I would need to earn her trust and I feel like I have it now... » 

Alex smiled softly. 

« Maybe the fact that you met her son and that he liked you made her understand that she could let go and finally let you in. » 

Kara nodded, she still wasn’t sure. What if tomorrow, Cat came to talk to her and told her that she must not take her for granted and that she would have to do better than that to have her trust her? What if, again, she said atrocious things to keep her at bay? And what if she tried to discredit her interaction with her son? 

She felt Alex’s arms around her shoulder, drawing her close. 

« Stop thinking, you’re going to hurt that pretty little head of yours. » 

***** 

Carter was tucked in bed, his mother sitting next to him on the bed to say goodnight. It was their open up moment, when they could talk freely to the other. 

« It’s late, sweetheart. You should be sleeping already. » 

He nodded but didn’t say goodbye. 

« Will I get to see Kara again? » 

She smiled, of course he would ask about her. 

« Would you like that? » 

« Yeah, she is great. » 

He blushed slightly, a sign that there was something he wanted to ask. 

« What is it, Carter? » 

« It’s her, isn’t it? » 

Cat didn’t understand. 

« What do you mean? » 

Carter rolled his eyes, it was so Cat-like, it was endearing. 

« Your soulmate, it’s Kara, right? » 

The CEO raised an eyebrow. 

« How did you know? » 

He smiled and put himself deeper inside the covers. 

« I feel like I have known her all my life. And when I hugged her... There was a little bit of you, in her. » 

She didn’t know what to say, having such a clever son. 

« Don’t let her go. » 

He yawned, tired by his short night with his friend. 

« I won’t. » 

She smiled and kissed her son’s forehead before exiting the room quietly, throwing one last look at the tired form of Carter. 

« Good night, sweetheart. » 

« ‘Night, mom. » 

*****  
The next day was odd for both of the women. They exchanged very few words, only when necessary and work related. Even though Kara could tell Cat wasn’t pushing her away, she most definitely kept her distance during work hours. And it was normal, after all, Cat was Kara’s boss, she had to maintain professionalism between them.   
Kara was more difficult to read. She wasn’t cold per say, but she wasn’t warm either. She stayed exactly where she needed to be, never coming close to Cat if she had a choice. And the older woman didn’t really understand why. What she had done the night before, kissing her, was a sign that she was ready and that she trusted the girl. And she was certain that Kara had gotten the message. It felt like Kara was... afraid. Of her? Why? She had told Kara she would gain her trust, but maybe she hadn’t acted upon her words. 

She raised her head from her computer, not able to focus on work anyway. She looked at her assistant desk and saw her staring back at her. They shared their thoughts instantly. Like their locked eyes created a link between their brains. Cat could feel, how Kara was struggling to protect herself from her boss. To preserve her heart from hurting. And that’s how Cat understood the real problem. 

She had hurt Kara already, several times. Pushing her away with harsh words at the end of the day, telling her that she was imagining things when she told Cat that she felt like they were getting closer. She made her feel like everything was one-sided when it really was not. Kara knew what was to be expected with Cat Grant as a soulmate, but that didn’t mean that she was prepared for it. 

*** 

_Cat was sipping her whiskey on the balcony, waiting for her assistant to arrive. They had known each other for three weeks already and their connections were more frequent and more powerful. They were almost draining. But they were also comforting and important for the both of them. That day, they had had a very powerful one during a meeting. Cat had been talking about the last case they should be reporting on, the story of a girl losing her family in a fire and needing help from the town but not getting any because she had no right in this country... As soon as the words had left her mouth, she had felt Kara grow agitated, her usual sunny personality turning dark and sad. Never before, had they shared emotions like that, they had helped the other get through things, but never feeling them quite so vividly._  

_Kara had been sitting in a corner of the room, looking at her tablet, hiding herself as much as she could. So many memories were coming up... She needed to leave and cry and maybe call Alex... But she couldn’t. So she just listened to the story of this little girl, so similar to hers. And then she couldn’t hold back anymore, a tear rolled down her cheek and to everyone’s surprise, rolled on Cat’s too. No one dared comment on it, but as soon as the meeting was over, Cat had told Kara to meet her on her balcony._  

_« Miss Grant, you asked for me? »_  

_The girl eyes were rimmed, red from crying. No wonder why she needed so much time to arrive. She had probably headed to the restroom before. It almost made Cat feel guilty for what she was about to say, but never again would she allow the girl to make her cry in front of her colleagues._  

_« Yes. »_  

_Her tone was cold, Kara knew she was in trouble._  

_« Never let that happen again. What’s talked about in the conference room is about work. Do not let personal feelings get involved. »_  

_« I’m sorry it’s just that... »_  

_Cat had raised her hand to silence her._  
   
 _« Never again. You are not allowed to be weak here, especially not when it’s showing on me too. »_  

_Kara had simply nodded, telling herself that Cat couldn’t know that she cried because she lived the same thing as that little girl. She had left, going back to the restroom where she had cried for another thirty minutes. And for the first time she had blocked her link with Cat, stopping her from feeling what she did or even from coming to comfort her. She tried to tell herself that Cat couldn’t know, but deep inside, she knew that it was cruelty and that Cat had done it to hurt her because she had been scared of how strong their connection had been._  

_If she couldn’t trust Cat with her rawest emotions, then for what should she?_  

*** 

Cat sighed audibly and opened the chat window of her computer. She had a private chat with Kara, the one she used when she wanted to ask Kara some personal things or sending her somewhere without anyone noticing the demand. 

_« Balcony in five minutes. »_  

She sent it, and waited for Kara to see it. When she saw the girl frown, she sent another message.

  _« Please. »_  

That did the trick. She went outside, waiting for her assistant to arrive. She did, exactly five minutes later. 

« You wanted to see me, Miss Grant? » 

Cat nodded and waved at the chair for Kara to sit. 

« You seem... Distant today. » 

The blonde said nothing. She just kept looking at the skyline. 

« I realized that I have been hard on you, I am sorry for that. The way I... » 

« Miss Grant, is there a work related reason for this conversation? » 

Cat shook her head, surprised. 

« Then I’d rather have it somewhere else, somewhere neutral. » 

The older blonde didn’t know what to say, so she just said yes. It was the end of the day anyway, they could go without anybody noticing. They naturally walked to Noonan’s, sitting in a booth and looking at each other tensely. 

« So. You wanted to talk to me. » 

Cat nodded again, she was rarely speechless, but with Kara it seemed to happen often. 

« I wanted to apologize. For the way I acted with you. » 

Kara blushed. 

« You have nothing to apologize for... » 

The CEO sighed. 

« Of course I do, and you know it. The way I sent you... controversial signals. I know I’ve been hard on you, pushing you away when you were too close to me. » 

The blonde shrugged. 

« You told me it wouldn’t be easy. » 

The older woman smiled sadly. 

« That doesn’t mean I had the right to treat you like I did. » 

Kara didn’t answer, she just stared at her hands. 

« Look, I’m not in the habit of apologizing so accept it when it comes. » 

She nodded and took a sip of her chocolate. Cat continued. 

Is that why you.... backed off today? After yesterday night I mean. You were afraid I would push you away, again? » 

« Yes. » 

Cat sighed and looked deep into Kara’s eyes. 

« What I did yesterday was real, Kara. You are not a game to me. I trust you. » 

At these words, Kara’s face lit up and it made Cat smile. She was still surprised to see how fast the girl had made her way into her heart. Barely two months knowing her in person, seeing her smile everyday and hearing her hopeful comments on the world… 

« And I need you to trust me. » 

At that Kara’s face turned grave. She sighed. 

« The thing is, I already trust you. » 

Cat raised her eyebrow, surprised. 

« You left me alone with Carter. And even if you push me away, you always let me come back in... You are so complex and yet it’s almost easy to read into you. » 

Cat didn’t know how to answer, so she just stared at her coffee and waited for Kara to continue, praying for her not to let silence take over. She hated silence. 

« I trust you, but I am still afraid. » 

« So am I, Kara. So am I. » 

***** 

Their conversation had made them both think about what they were expecting from the other. They had not spent the evening together, both needed to think on their own. Cat wanted to see her son and Kara had a very important meeting with her ice-cream and Netflix account. 

Cat trusted Kara, and it was reciprocated. They were both so clumsy at showing their feelings that they found a way to make that a problem. Both afraid of sharing too much before the other was ready, and both afraid of asking too much... They had concluded their little « date » by deciding to stop walking on eggshells. They had made clear that they both wanted to learn about the other outside of work and that they needed to go on an actual date for that. That’s why Cat invited her assistant over the next evening. Carter would be there but he would have school the next day and so would be going to bed early. They would then have plenty of time to talk about everything.

They were also both nervous. Being with each other outside of work was new and there was so much tension between them, it was quite obvious that it wasn’t only spiritual anymore. The desire was also physical... 

*** 

_Cat was entering her private restroom, holding her hand far from her white dress. How she had cut herself was a mystery but here she was, with her finger coated in blood and very aware of how messy a stain would look on her perfect outfit._  

_« Keira! »_  

_The young woman ran to the restroom to find her boss trying to reach the bandaid._  

_« Need some help? »_  

_Cat glared at her._   

_« No, I called you because I need a tennis partner. »_

_Kara blushed and grabbed the bandaids, taking Cat’s hand in hers and positioning it above the sink. Cat said nothing, letting her do what she wanted with her hand. It felt so small and cold in her assistant’s warm one... She looked at the young woman concentrated on her cut, she was frowning, thinking about how to clean it without hurting her. The CEO became aware of how close they were in the small room, and how hot it was becoming around them. She let her eyes travel over Kara’s face, her shiny deep blue eyes and her perfectly shaped face. Her hair, tied in a ponytail but with some wild strands trying to escape the hold of the band... She was absolutely beautiful in the dim light of the hidden room._  

_She felt warm water run on her hand and snapped her head towards the sink where she saw that Kara was cleaning her wound with water. She didn’t cringe when the girl applied the disinfecting lotion. It barely stung after all._  

_She shifted uncomfortably, making her second hand brush lightly against Kara’s waist. The girl looked at her, blushing, and Cat barely whispered a « Sorry » before she returned to her task._

_When the bandaid was applied, Kara kept her boss’ hand in hers, not really realizing that she was holding it. She just stared into Cat’s eyes, the proximity of their bodies warming them. They were both flushed, Kara’s eyes traveling over the journalist’s face and landing on her lips every so often. They were drawn to each other, their faces becoming closer with each passing second. They were only a few centimeters away when Cat’s cell phone rang next to them. They both snapped apart, Kara clearing her throat and blushing so hard that she probably had all of her blood in her head. She ran out of the room and returned to work, making sure they both ignored what had just happened._

***

After that, Cat had had been very distant again, snapping at Kara a lot. But it didn’t matter anymore. Because before going to sleep, Kara could only think of one thing: she had a date with Cat Grant the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of this one? I think this is the chapter I spent the more time on (with the tenth, but you'll see why later) so I hope it was alright! 
> 
> Have a wonderful week, as always, feel free to reach me on Tumblr at Xazera! 
> 
> Xoxo, SCF :3


	8. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara finally have their dinner date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's another chapter, hope you will enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, you're all awesome!

Kara was walking nervously around her apartment. She had to be at Cat’s penthouse in an hour and she still wasn’t dressed. She had her sister on Skype, her laptop on her bed as she tried on different outfits.

« What about this one? »

Alex didn’t even look at it and just continued typing away on her computer.

« Alex, I need your help right now! »

The older sister sighed and looked at her.

« Nope. »

« You said that to all of them! »

Alex smirked and resumed her typing.

I told you the one I wanted you to wear. »

« But it’s so... not me. »

Alex smiled softly.

« It’s you, just your very sexy self. »

Kara almost slapped the screen to tell her sister to shut up.

« Carter will be there, you know? »

The brunette frowned and waved her hand.

« Third one then, the green one. With your hair down. »

« Thanks Alex, you’re the best! »

She blew her a kiss and shut the laptop, getting ready for her night out.

*****

« Carter! »

Cat heard her son run to the kitchen.

« What is it, mom? »

Would you set the table? Kara will be here shortly. »

He grinned.

« You’re nervous. »

She continued cooking, cutting the vegetables and putting them with the meat.

« I am not, I just want everything to go smoothly. »

He shook his head and started setting the table.

« You’re nervous. It’s fine. Kara is cool I guess. It will be okay. »

Cat nodded and smiled at her son.

« Come here. »

He rolled his eyes but came anyway. She put his wild hair back in place and put a hand under his chin before kissing his forehead.

« My sweet boy. »

« Mom, I’m not six anymore. »

She smiled. He definitely wasn’t but she knew he loved when she was cuddling him.

« I know. Now go finish your homework, I’ll call you when Kara’s here. »

He nodded and returned to his room. Cat focused on her dinner, trying to keep her mind occupied until her assistant arrived. Carter was right, she was nervous. And she hated that, because only Kara could make her feel like that. She had not been nervous for her first date with Carter’s father. Not like that anyway. She had not feared for him to go away because she had not expected anything from their date. But with Kara... It was different. If they didn’t work out, they both would lose their faith in love and life. They would both lose what they had been hanging onto for thirteen years.

She had changed, she was now wearing a deep blue suit that fitted her just right with stilettos heels. She loved her suit, she felt powerful in it. Well, more than usual. And she knew that she looked gorgeous in it, and she wanted for Kara to see her like that.

After several long minutes of waiting, she heard a knock on the door and went to open it.

« Carter, Kara’s here. »

She slowly opened the door, revealing her assistant in a green dress, with her hair down. She was wearing heels too, slightly smaller than Cat’s, but she was still much taller than her boss. Cat realized that it was the first time she saw Kara with her hair free. She felt the urge to pass her hand through the long strands but fought against it.

« Good evening. »

Kara’s smile was contagious, because as soon as it reached Cat’s eyes, it was reciprocated.

« Good evening indeed. You look beautiful, I didn’t know you could clean up like that. »

Kara chuckled, trying to ignore the warmth on her face, and followed Cat inside.

« I made an effort, for Carter. »

The CEO smirked and offered her a glass of wine.

« Carter will appreciate the effort, believe me. »

They both took a sip and Cat thought _« And he won’t be the only one. »_

Somehow, she was certain that Kara had heard it because she blushed deeper, it was so endearing, it was almost disgusting. They both looked at each other, Kara still taking in the wonderful sight of Cat in a suit, when Carter arrived. He was smiling shyly, coming to greet Kara and help himself to a glass of juice.

« How are you, kid? »

« Fine, I was just doing my homework. »

Kara smiled and asked him what he was working on.

« It’s an astronomy project. I have to do a reproduction of a section of the universe. »

« Oh that’s so cool! What have you chosen? »

« Proxima Centauri! They just discovered a new exoplanet where there might be life! »

He was so excited now that he was doing big gestures with his hands to illustrate what he was saying.

« I know! Isn’t that exciting? Proxima B could be the next Earth. Can you imagine if we could just go there and live in a different solar system? »

Of course, it was nothing new for Kara. But she had come to understand that humans had trouble imagining life on other planets even though there was life on pretty much every planet outside their solar system.

Cat was watching her son and her assistant interact with endearment. They were getting along so well, she had never seen anyone so close to her son. They continued talking for a solid ten minutes while Cat was putting everything on the table. She was calling them when she heard Kara offer her help for Carter’s project.

« If you want help, on the artistic side or scientific one... Just ask me. Well, ask your mother first because she is going to kill me if you don’t. »

He chuckled.

« She will kill both of us if we don’t sit at the table in the next five seconds. »

They both smiled and found Cat with both hands on her hips, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

« Are you plotting against me? »

The both laughed lightly.

« Like we could with you, Mom. »

She smirked and told them to sit while she served them.

« It looks delicious. »

Cat seemed proud of herself.

« Of course, I made it myself. »

Kara smiled and thanked Cat before they all started eating. Conversation was easy, Carter was talking about school, Cat and Kara about work. Sometimes, Cat would tell her a funny story about her son and make him blush and whine. The blonde always laughed and then reassured Carter by telling him a ridiculous story about herself, blushing when she felt Cat’s intense gaze on her. When Carter wasn’t looking, she would meet her eyes, losing herself in them and communicating with her soulmate by a simple glance. It was all so enjoyable and nice that all of their previous nervousness was forgotten. When they cleaned the table, Cat even dared to put her hand on the small of Kara’s back. Warmth spreading throughout both of their bodies at the simple touch, reminding them of the strong bond between them... Kara held her breath, afraid that if she moved, Cat would remove her hand. But then, she felt the fingers drawing lazy circles there, while they waited for the coffee to be ready. That’s when Kara relaxed and leaned in the touch. It felt right and comfortable, they were lost in the intimacy and domesticity of it all when Carter poked his head by the door.

« Mom, I’m going to bed. »

She smiled at him, letting go of Kara to hug her son sweetly.

« Alright, don’t forget that I’ll be taking you to school tomorrow, you can sleep a little longer. »

He nodded and waved goodbye at Kara, telling her that he had fun tonight, before running to his room.

« He’s such a good kid. »

Cat smiled and gave her assistant a cup, leading them towards the patio where they sat under the stars. There was a couch for the lazy Sunday evenings when Cat wanted to lay down and read under the sun’s rays. They sat close, because they knew there was no point in trying to keep apart when they would get closer in a few minutes. Kara was looking at the sky, she had fallen from it, she knew it by heart. She had learnt everything about every star and asteroid when she was younger. Some stories, her father would tell her before bed, some others she would learn about in school... Kara had always loved space. Maybe because she knew how big it was and how much was left to explore... She could feel Cat staring at her, and she turned her head to find the woman with a loving gaze on her face.

« I’m sorry, I just got lost watching stars. »

The older woman smiled.

« It’s fine, your look was very intense. »

Kara nodded sadly.

« They remind me of my home. »

Cat’s look was directed to Kara’s bare wrist instinctually, like it was related. The blonde nodded, answering a question Cat didn’t ask out loud.

« I’m not from here, not at all. I fell from stars. »

Cat chuckled, understanding that she was serious but not able to hold in her comment.

« Presumptuous. »

Kara chuckled along, redirecting her gaze to the sky.

« I was born on a planet called Krypton, far away from here. I arrived on Earth thirteen years ago... »

They both smiled. Thirteen years ago, when the tattoo had appeared on both of their wrist.

« Why did you come here? »

The younger woman looked deep inside Cat’s eyes, looking for comfort and assurance. Knowing that she would not be pushed away after telling her story.

« My planet exploded, with all of my family on it. Only two of us survived. »

« Superman... »

Kara nodded.

« I was sent to Earth to protect him, he was just a baby then. But my pod took off too late and I was hit by a shockwave, sending me into the Phantom Zone. »

Cat frowned so Kara explained.

« I didn’t age there because time doesn’t exist in that zone. »

Cat didn’t know if she wanted to hear the answer but she still asked.

« How much... »

« Twenty-four years. »

Cat brought her hand to grasp Kara’s but as soon as their fingers brushed, a flash hit Cat. Memories. Memories of twenty-four years of loneliness, twenty-four years of reliving the last words of her mother and the explosion of her world. Twenty-four years, unable to do anything but sleep, unable to forget. Tears started flowing down both of their cheeks. Never before, had Cat felt so lonely. Kara’s face was fragile, shy. She had not relived this time so vividly in years... She wiped away the tears angrily, looking at Cat who didn’t even bother to chase them away.

« I know I shouldn’t be affected by all of that after so many years, but I usually don’t feel it so... Strongly. »

They both knew that being soulmates induced other things than just comforting the other. It meant sharing their pain, and that’s what they had just done because Kara didn’t feel so bad about all of it, she felt like she had been through everything with someone, even though she had been alone.

« I’m sorry, I didn’t know. »

Kara shrugged, looking at Cat’s fingers interlaced with hers.

« Anyway, when I arrived, Kal-El was already Superman. He left me with the Danvers and they have been my family since then. »

Cat nodded and let her fingers caress the skin where the tattoo was supposed to be.

« Why? »

« Why is my skin bare? »

Cat nodded again, still tracing invisible letters on the skin.

« Your sun is different from the one we had on Krypton. It gives me some special capacities. »

She put her hand slowly on Cat’s heart.

« I can hear your heartbeat, even if I am kilometers away from you. »

Kara let her fingers trace the slender figure of her boss’ face.

« I can see your smile, even if there are three buildings between us. »

She looked at Cat’s mug and gently blew on it.

« I can freeze faster than any cold wind. »

Then, she used her laser vision to melt it and make the coffee boil. Cat was so surprised by the sudden heat that she let the cup go. It was about to fall on the floor and shatter in pieces when Kara used her speed to catch it. Under Cat’s amazed look, she put the mug aside and took her soulmate’s hands in hers. The older woman stood, following the lead, and froze when she felt two strong arms around her waist. Before she had time to say anything, she felt herself leave the ground, her heels falling from her feet. She was floating…

« What... »

Kara was looking at her, waiting for her reaction. Cat wanted to kiss her, so strongly. She was under a spell, one she didn’t want to break. She was so tense from being in the air, that her nail dug inside Kara’s shoulder. She should hurt, she should have a mark on her skin... Kara slowly put them back on the ground and Cat let go, taking her hands off her assistant. She looked at the skin apologetically, surprised to see that there was nothing there.

« Your skin... »

Kara nodded, smiling shyly.

« I regenerate, or rather, my skin can’t be broken through. I almost don’t feel pain either. »

Cat looked intensely at the girl, taking everything in.

« So the tattoo disappeared because your system thought it was a wound and healed it? »

« Yes. »

Cat stayed silent, she just kept looking into Kara’s eyes, occasionally letting her eyes wander to her wrist. She had her fingers on it, like she was protecting it, protecting them. She was drawn to the younger woman, wanting to kiss her deeply, to break this tension and to show her that she appreciated her trust... But she couldn’t, because Kara was vulnerable, she had shared so much that night, relived too many painful moments. She had to wait.

She cleared her throat and stepped away from Kara, smiling softly. She could see the insecurities in her eyes.

« What is it, Kara? »

The blonde hesitated but decided that she had to ask Cat anyway. She hoped she would like the answer.

« Aren’t you... Afraid of me? Of what I am? »

Cat smiled softly again and shook her head.

« Why would I be? »

« I can bend iron with my bare hands, throw a car against a building without effort... »

Cat chuckled.

« So does Superman. »

Kara nodded.

« He’s my cousin, after all. »

« Kara, what you are doesn’t change anything. But I think you already knew that, so what’s really the matter? »

***

_« You are telling me that you are an alien? »_

_Kara smiled, nodding._

_« And you can fly? »_

_The blonde chuckled at her boyfriend’s excitement._

_« Well, you know, I’m like Superman. He’s my cousin. »_

_« No way! You have to show me! »_

_Kara nodded, looking at her boyfriend. They had been together for a year and she had decided to reveal herself to him because she felt like he deserved to know. She trusted him more than anyone else beside her sister._

_« Just look. »_

_She started elevating herself in his bedroom, getting close to the ceiling and doing some spinning to impress him. What she had not seen, was the phone he had taken out of his pocket to film her. She only noticed when she touched the ground again._

_« What are you doing? »_

_She was almost shy, knowing that a video of her flying could make the army go after her._

_« Filming you, it’s awesome. We have to show the world that you exist! »_

_She took the phone out of his hands and almost crushed it._

_« You can’t do that, Justin! They would put me in a lab and I would never be able to have a normal life again. »_

_He looked almost sorry._

_« But you can’t really have a normal life when you’re... this, right? »_

_She was surprised to hear him talk about her like she was some kind of oddity._

_« And at least, we could make money with these videos. Just enough so we could go on this trip we always wanted to. You know, Thailand? »_

_She shook her head and gave his phone back._

_« Delete it, please. »_

_He smirked and shut his phone without erasing the file. He then stood and started to walk out of the room._

_« Where are you going? »_

_« Giving this to the people who are interested in it. »_

_She was almost crying by now, because the person she trusted the most was betraying her, not respecting her desire to stay hidden, exposing her. She used her superspeed and took the phone out of his hand before crushing it with her bare hand._

_« What the fuck are you doing? That was my phone! »_

_She looked at him with anger and disgust._

_« And it is my life. I will do whatever it takes to protect it. »_

***

Kara remembered that day very well, she had not recognized herself. Her usual happy and calm self had disappeared to let a monster come out. Justin had been so pissed at her and so afraid at the same time, he had tried to tell everyone she was an alien, but no one believed him.

Kara trusted Cat, and she knew that Cat wasn’t Justin, that she would not expose her. But what if she did? It wasn’t just a young adult trying to convince the world, it would be Cat Grant, Queen of All Media telling the truth to her viewers and readers. She had trusted someone before, and this trust had been misplaced.

« I won’t. »

Kara’s head snapped out of her thoughts as Cat spoke up. She had said nothing, had Cat read into her mind?

« Even if everything goes wrong, I won’t expose you. »

Kara nodded, her eyes wet with tears she didn’t want to let roll down her cheeks.

« Thank you. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of it? We're getting closer to the end so hold on for a little longer! 
> 
> Have a great week,   
> Xoxo, SCF :3


	9. Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat learns to open up to Kara about Carter and they settle the last details of their date at the auction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone (or good night maybe, don't know, morning in France)! Hope you had a great week, here is another chapter that is mostly talking, not much action in this one, enjoy! :3

Kara was lying in her bed, unable to find sleep. She was replaying the evening in her head, over and over again. She couldn’t believe how well it had gone. They had talked for hours without running out of conversations. After Kara had shown Cat who she really was, they had almost kissed, she had felt it. She had seen how Cat wanted too and she was disappointed that the woman didn’t go for it. But when she had seen the genuine smile on her face, she had known it was for their own good.  
Cat had not said anything else about her peculiar condition, she had let the information sink before digging any more. It was only when two in the morning came that they decided they should go to sleep. Cat had reluctantly let her assistant go home, wanting to spend more time with her. But they both knew that there would be plenty more nights like this one. Nights where they would both enjoy a glass of wine, sitting close each other on the couch, talking about everything…

Kara was smiling. She was exhausted, even if she didn’t need as much sleep as Humans do. She had given a lot of herself to Cat, and this connection... This... Sharing of memories. It had been hard on her.

She was staring at her hand, telling herself that not so long ago, Cat’s fingers were interlaced with hers, when she heard her phone buzzing on the bedside table. It was a message from Cat. She couldn’t help but smile wilder.

_« Hi, I hope you made it home safely. I forgot to ask you, the Charity Auction is next week and I need a plus one. Would you like to go with me? »_

Kara was surprised, it was a very public event, she thought that Cat would have wanted to keep whatever was happening between them secret... She quickly typed her answer.

« Safely tucked in, thank you! And yes, it would be my pleasure. Though I have to ask, will it be as your assistant or as your... friend? »

She could almost see Cat rolling her eyes at her but she didn’t care. She preferred to ask, she had to act accordingly.

_« Friend? Is that what we are? I was thinking you could come as my date. »_

Kara blushed but grinned. That was a pleasant surprise.

« Date sounds good to me. I can’t wait! »

Kara rolled over, keeping her phone in front of her, waiting for Cat to answer like a teenager.

_« Neither can I. Good night, Kara. »_

The blonde wished she could kiss her good night instead of just texting her but quickly stopped the thought, remembering that Cat could feel whenever the girl was thinking about her.

« Good night, Cat. »

After that, they both fell asleep, hard and fast.

*****

The next morning, Cat was in a particularly good mood when she woke up. She felt completely rested and couldn’t take the smile off her face. It surprised Carter at first, because his mother really wasn’t a morning person. At least not before her second cup of coffee.

« Carter, we’re going to be late! »

« I’m coming mom! »

She heard her son run towards the hall to put his shoes on. She didn’t even have the heart to tell him to stop running in the house. She felt like letting him go with everything today. They hurried to the car, Cat driving them. It wasn’t usual for her to take her car, but she really felt like driving today. The reason why Cat had stopped driving, was first of all because it was a sign of power to have a driver, and she had to show the world just how powerful she was. The second reason was because she hated being stuck in traffic, she was so easily angered that it often put her in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

But she was immune to all of that today, just smiling through everything, not even shouting at the cab drivers who thought they had every right. When she parked in front of the school, Carter was smiling along with her.

« Have a good day, sweetheart. I’m picking you up at five. »

He nodded and kissed her cheek before getting out of the car. She saw his stance changed as soon as he saw the first students. His shoulders dropping, he was holding his backpack closely, shutting off completely. She hated to see him like that. She suddenly felt her good mood fading away, sadness taking over... She sighed, texting Kara that she needed a double latte instead of her usual, and drove to the CatCo building.

*****

When Kara received the text, she frowned. She knew what it meant when Cat asked for a double latte. She had her habits. Strong coffee when she was writing, Green latte when she had a meeting with the board, double latte when she was upset about something. She readied herself to meet a very angry Cat, running to Noonan’s to pick a second latte, a double one. Then she came back up to Cat’s office, filling her M&M’s container.

However, when the woman stepped on her floor, she did not have her usual « Killing stare ». She just looked tired, like she was struggling between two strong emotions. She took her latte from Kara’s hands and made her follow her into her office to give her instructions for the day.

« Call the assistant of the Auction’s President and tell him that I have a plus one. Since I told them last notice, I think it would be wiser. Also, I need you to schedule an appointment with Carter’s teacher for tonight. »

Kara stopped at that, slightly hesitating. Should she ask? She cared about Carter but she didn’t know if she was overstepping by asking if something was wrong while they were at work... Seeing her struggle, Cat smiled and added.

« I just want to be sure everything is going smoothly for him at school. »

Kara nodded and let her boss continue.

« I also want every board member on video con at two this afternoon. »

Kara was about to protest, it was extremely difficult to schedule something with them on such a short notice, but Cat waved her off.

« Make sure the last political article is on my desk by eleven or there won’t be another paycheck for David. »

David, the political reporter, always late with his articles. Cat didn’t like his work and she didn’t trust him.

« Also, thank you for the latte. You can go. »

Kara was surprised, her boss had thanked her. She went back to her office with a smile even wider than before.

She did what Cat had asked her to before midday, going through the last articles that had been sent to her before going to the boss. They all counted on her to cover for their little mistakes so Cat wouldn’t be mad at them. It was a lot of work, work she wasn’t supposed to do, but she liked it.

« Miss Grant? »

Kara knocked carefully on the glass door before entering.

« Yes, Keira? »

The blonde smiled at her.

« What would you like for lunch? »

The older woman looked at the clock and realized how late it was. She had gotten lost in her work, trying to forget about how shy her son had looked this morning. Kara could sense that something was wrong, but she didn’t want to push, not yet.

« Caesar Salad would be nice. Make sure to pick something for yourself, we have work to do. »

The girl nodded and left. Cat was looking at her from behind, asking herself if letting Kara eat with her everyday was a good thing. But then she remembered that she had promised her son and herself that she would let her in. They would have a nice lunch on her balcony, talking like they had done the night before.

*****

Most of the employees were gone for lunch when Kara came back with their take out. They were probably eating at the company restaurant or at Noonan’s. She could be with them, she would probably have fun, like always. Everyone loved her, she was so easy to be with. But Cat was more important, the best lunch partner she could ever dream of.

She entered the office with her usual bright smile, depositing the food on the glass table like she always did. Cat was still working on her computer. She only raised her head when she felt Kara staring at her. Not that she could help it, Cat was just stunning with her glasses on and chewing on her pen absentmindedly.

« Well, I almost waited. »

Kara chuckled, used to her comments.

« I’m sorry, but lunch is here now. It will get cold if we don’t eat now. »

Cat rolled her eyes but put her glasses aside. Kara almost pouted at that, she really loved Cat’s glasses.

« May I remind you that I ordered a salad? The point of it is being cold. »

Kara winked playfully at her, and she suddenly wondered when she had gotten so brazen and so confident around Cat. _« Probably after last night... »_ she thought.

« I want to eat on the balcony. »

The Kryptonian nodded and took everything out. They sat and started eating in a comfortable silence. Cat was still preoccupied, and Kara knew it had to do with Carter. She just didn’t know if she could ask. She wanted so badly to comfort her or help her with whatever problem she is facing…

« Thank you... »

The words were barely above a whisper and if it wasn’t for her superhearing, she wouldn’t have heard it.

« I didn’t do anything... »

Cat nodded and waved her hand.

« I can feel what you’re thinking, Kara. »

The girl blushed and felt like she had to explain herself.

« You just don’t seem good today and I can sense it’s because of Carter. »

The CEO sighed and put her salad aside, barely having touched it.

« You know, I raised Carter alone. He doesn’t have a father. I want what’s best for him, I want him to have the life I never had. A loving mother, a happy childhood and an easy life at school. »

Both women looked at each other. They both knew what she was talking about.

« I put Carter in a private school so he would have people to stimulate him. He is a bit ahead of his classmates and I didn’t want him to suffer from that. »

Kara smiled softly.

« You did the right thing, Miss Grant. »

« I know! »

Her tone was harsher than intended, she hated feeling vulnerable. But it wasn’t Kara’s fault and she had promised to make an effort.

« Sorry. »

Kara was still smiling, looking deep inside her eyes like she was searching her soul.

« It’s fine. »

They both let a few seconds of silence before Cat started talking again.

« He looked... Afraid, and shy when I let him at school this morning. »

The assistant nodded and turned her head towards the city.

« Not to tell you how to raise your son because that would be ridiculous since you are his mother and you are already doing an amazing job and... »

« Kara, you’re rambling. »

She blushed and stopped herself.

« Right, sorry. Hum, did you try to talk to him about it? He may be like that only when he is entering the school. »

Cat raised an eyebrow at that so Kara elaborated her thought.

« When I was in school I only felt safe when I had my sister with me. But we didn’t go inside the school at the same time so I had to walk in front of everyone by myself for five minutes until we met. It might be the same thing for Carter? Maybe he just meets his friends inside and doesn’t feel comfortable until he’s with them? »

Cat hummed and nodded. Carter never complained of being bullied or not liking school. That could be it.

« Well, I guess I’ll have to ask him tonight. Thank you. »

Third thank you in barely five hours, Kara couldn’t believe it. Feeling that she had to change the subject, Kara turned towards her boss with a smile.

« I have a question. What should I wear for the auction? »

Cat smirked at that.

« Well, I was thinking of something... »

She took out her phone her showed a picture to her assistant who blushed.

« Isn’t that a bit... formal?

Kara looked curiously at the tuxedo in front of her. I was a bit like the one Cat had worn the night before but darker, with a tie and with smaller heels.

« Oh dear, you’ll be stunning in it. »

Cat put a reassuring hand on hers, smiling.

« Trust me. But if you don’t like it you can pick something else. »

Kara shook her head.

« You have a better fashion sense than me anyway. »

« Finally something we can agree on! »

They both chuckled at that. Kara was proud of Cat, the woman had let her emotions show, even if a little bit only. She had let her assistant in.

The rest of the lunch was spent silently, except for a few comments from either of the two women. It was comfortable and easy, they were just enjoying the other’s presence. Kara, who always felt like she had to talk, was happy to be able to just keep quiet for once. She felt safe, even in the surrounding silence. Which was very rare since her journey in the Phantom Zone. But with Cat, everything seemed always easier.

When they returned to work, later, neither of them could stop smiling, just like in the morning.

*****

Carter was waiting for her mother to arrive and was surprised to see Kara in front of his school. He walked to her, calling her quietly.

« Kara? What are you doing here? »

The woman smiled at him and adjusted her glasses.

« Your mother has an appointment with your teacher in two hours so she asked me to either take you home or at CatCo, whichever you prefer. »

He smiled back and blushed slightly.

« May I come with you at CatCo? I kinda love watching you work. »

She chuckled and put her arm around his shoulders.

« Of course, Carter! Let’s go! »

They both went inside the car, the boy watching his hands nervously.

« Are you alright? »

He nodded shyly but looked up at her.

« Do you know... why my mother has to meet my teacher? »

« I think it’s something you should ask her directly but I can assure you, you did nothing wrong. »

Carter seemed reassured by that because he started talking about his day just like he did the night before.

« And we have this painting to do, but I just suck at art... »

Kara turned towards him excitedly.

« I can help you! I love painting! »

« Really? »

She nodded and took her phone out of her purse. She went through her pictures to find one of her paintings. It was a starry night, with a lot of details and very accurate colors. It was beautiful.

« Wow, I didn’t know you could paint! »

« I guess it’s one of my hidden talents! »

He laughed lightly.

« Because there are others? »

She winked at him.

« That’s a secret. »

Carter pouted but was soon talking again. The boy was shy, but as soon as he trusted someone, he didn’t stop.

*****

Cat saw her two favorite people enter the bullpen and a wide smile appeared immediately on her face. Carter was talking to her assistant, laughing. He wasn’t even nervous with all of her employees staring at him like usual. He had forgotten about everything, being with Kara in their bubble. It made Cat fall a bit deeper in love with her... « Fall in love? ». Yes, because it was exactly what was happening. Each second spent with her, seeing her with her son... She was falling hard.

Kara felt Cat staring and raised her head to meet her eyes. For a second, they got lost in each other, communicating through something beyond words and thoughts.

« Hey mom! »

The boy broke the spell but Cat’s smile didn’t falter. She hugged him lightly and asked him what he wanted to do during these two hours. He shyly asked if Kara could help him do his homework but Cat shook her head, making the two of them pout.

« Kara is at work, she needs to do what she is paid for. But... Maybe she could come over after to help you? So you can both come home while I’m with your teacher and wait for me? »

They both lit up and said at the same time.

« Really? »

It almost made her chuckle, but she remembered that she was at work and that all of her employees were watching them.

« Yes, really. But I want you two to be nice until then. »

She couldn’t believe what she was doing, she felt like she had two teenagers instead of one. She noticed several of her employees staring at them so she discreetly winked at Kara.

« Now get to work, Keira! Chop, chop! »

The girl smiled because she knew her colleagues couldn’t see her.

« Of course, Miss Grant. »

Carter watched them and went to close the door after Kara. He walked up to his mother’s office and stared at her.

« What is it, Carter? »

She knew this look. More like this smirk.

« Oh no, my boy. Don’t even get started. »

He raised his hands in a mock surrender, he was so at ease with his mother.

« I won’t. But it’s so obvious that you love her. »

She sighed so audibly that it made him laugh and she hoped that Kara had not used her superhearing. Oh boy, she was head over heels for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it, also, don't want to be a tease but next week's chapter could be the one you all have been waiting for (or maybe not, who knows?) so hold on for a little longer! 
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at Xazera (SuperCat Fanatic) so please feel free to reach me anytime!
> 
> Have a great week, xoxo, SCF :3


	10. Clichés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time they take their relationship to the next step...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, so this is the chapter you've been waiting for (I guess?) so I'm not going to say anything. Enjoy! :3

Cat was quiet in the car, reading her emails while Carter was playing on his phone, occasionally showing something to Kara. It was like they had always done that, like it was natural. Carter was so at ease with the younger blonde, that he sometimes forgot that he wasn’t supposed to be that familiar with her, that they didn’t know each other that well. But then Kara would smile at him and he wouldn’t worry anymore.

Kara was watching Cat, more like staring at her with adoring eyes. She looked at her, trying not to blush even though she could feel her assistant’s eyes upon her. They were doing their best not to lock eyes because they knew that if they did, they would probably kiss and neither of them wanted their first kiss to be in a car, in front of Carter.

The car stopped in front of Cat’s penthouse and Carter happily exited the vehicle with a quick « goodbye » to their driver. He then waited for his mother and Kara, walking along with them. When they walked, their hands brushed and Kara almost took it in hers, she just wanted to hold her, to feel her. But she could hear Cat’s answer in her head, « not now, soon. ».

« Mom, can I go to my room until dinner’s ready? »

She smirked.

« I don’t know, can you? »

He rolled his eyes and went to his room. It made Kara chuckle.

« He is so your son when he’s doing that. »

It was Cat’s turn to roll her eyes as she tried to hold back her smile but failed miserably.

« I need help to make dinner, are you coming? »

Kara chuckled but blushed.

« Are you sure? I’m kind of really bad when it comes to cooking... »

Cat smiled lovingly and took her hand in hers without really thinking about it. She lead her to the kitchen and started putting everything in front of them.

« I guess it’s never too late to learn. »

***

_« I guess it’s never too late to learn, then. »_

_Kara whined._

_« But Eliza, I’m really bad at that. Even back on Krypton I couldn’t approach the kitchen! »_

_The older blonde chuckled and pet her adoptive daughter’s head._

_« It’s fine, you can’t do worse than Alex. She set the oven on fire because she forgot to take the paper off the bread. »_

_The girl laughed and heard her sister groan from the other room._

_« Alright, what should I do? »_

_Eliza started to explain to her how to cut the vegetables and Kara was very careful not to use too much strength so she wouldn’t break anything. She did alright and started to put them in the pan where Eliza told her to._

_« Can you put some water on the fire to boil? »_

_The blonde nodded and did as she was told, looking at the water like it would boil instantly._

_« It’s not working, Eliza. »_

_« You have to wait. »_

_The girl frowned._

_« But with my eyes it could already be boiling... »_

_Eliza’s face turned serious._

_« You do not use your powers, not even at home. We already discussed it, Kara. »_

_« But Eliza... I was just... »_

_The woman didn’t let her finish._

_« No but. »_

_Kara was almost crying at this point, she hated that everyone was so afraid of her powers, that Jeremiah was dead because of them and that she couldn’t do anything to be normal._

_« I think... I’m tired. I’m going to my room. Sorry. »_

_Her adoptive mother felt guilty for being so hard on her. But she didn’t have any choice. She had already lost her husband, she wasn’t ready to lose either of her daughters._

_Kara walked calmly to the stairs but used her superspeed as soon as she was out of sight to lock herself inside her room. She burst in tears as soon as the door was closed, why did she have to be abnormal? Why did her parents send her to a planet where she was supposed to be extraordinary if it would cause pain to everyone around her?_

_She could never be normal, never have the perfect little life everyone dreamt about. She would probably never meet her soulmate and she would never cook a meal with them because she was not supposed to have a life like everyone else..._

***

« Kara? »

The blonde shook her head to tear herself from her thoughts.

« Sorry I was... »

« Thinking. Yes. I could feel. »

The girl blushed and apologize.

« You know, I really don’t think I should be cooking with you. I’m just going to ruin it. »

Cat frowned, she had seen how her adoptive mother had reacted to her wanting to use her power, but she didn’t think it had ruined her will to cook forever.  
Since the night before, they had shared almost all of their memories. When one of them was thinking of a particularly draining event of their past, the other could feel it, see it, live it.

« You’re not going to ruin anything. I told you, I need help. It won’t be ready in time if I do it alone. »

It was a lie, but Kara was grateful for it. She smiled at Cat and took a large breath in.

« Let’s get started then. »

Cat nodded and took a knife, handling it to Kara who took it and started to cut the vegetables that her boss gave her. She was really careful not to break anything so she was going very slowly.

« Kara... Why are you so slow? You know you can just... »

She positioned herself next to her soulmate and put her hand on the small of her back to push her on the side gently. The younger woman blushed at the contact but remained attentive. Cat then put her hands on hers and started repositioning them so the cutting would be more effective.

« That way you can’t cut yourself. »

« I can’t cut myself anyway. »

The CEO chuckled and looked at Kara.

« Right. But still. Then you just take the knife like that... »

She raised the knife with Kara and hers linked hands, giving it a sharp push so it cut right through the carrot, making a perfect piece. She then did it faster and faster, until there was no more carrot. They put the knife aside but kept their hands linked. Cat, who was now in front of Kara, circled by her strong arms, turned around to face her. They were so close, they could kiss just by leaning their heads. And it was tempting, there was nothing the stop them, nothing but their own shyness for that simple act.

Cat sighed, tearing her eyes from Kara’s lips and smiled.

« Think you can manage that? »

The blonde smirked. It was a bit hesitant but she decided to try it.

« I think I can do better than that. »

Cat raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. She stepped out of Kara’s way and they both missed the contact. Kara focused on the knife and the other carrot. She cut a first time experimentally and was satisfied with herself. She looked at Cat for any sign of doubt or distrust but found none. So she used her superspeed and cut all the carrots, potatoes, tomatoes and zucchinis in less than five seconds.

When she was finished, she looked at Cat, almost expecting fear on her face or anger like she had seen on Eliza’s face. But she only saw surprise and then, satisfaction. The smirk on Cat’s face was real, she wasn’t afraid of her.

« Well, that can certainly come in handy in some situations. »

Kara blushed, catching the innuendo behind the sentence. She cleared her throat and smiled shyly.

« Is that... Is that okay? »

Cat smiled softly and put her hand on hers, caressing it softly.

« More than okay. Show me, what else can you do? »

« Well... »

She looked at the sauce and asked Cat for permission. The woman nodded and watched in an awe as laser came out of her assistant’s eyes and made it boil.

« That certainly saves a lot of electricity. »

Kara laughed, quickly followed by Cat who laughed as well. It was so pure, so beautiful. Cat would never grow tired of the sound of Kara laughing. When they had calmed down, Kara looked at Cat’s face, strained with tears from laughing too much. Her eyes were shining in the strong light of the kitchen, her hair glowing like a halo around her.

« You are beautiful. »

Kara didn’t mean to say it out loud, but it came out anyway. And she was glad it did because she actually saw Cat blush. She wasn’t used to declaration like that, so spontaneous, so true and sincere. The journalist wanted to answer, but she didn’t know how to. So she just put her hand on Kara’s cheek, leaving time for the girl to retract herself. When she felt her lean into the touch, she brought her face closer. Their lips were barely inches apart, almost touching. The breath of the other tickling their skin…

« Mom! »

They both jumped apart when they heard Carter. Blushing, the two women went back to their task.

« Yes, Carter? »

The boy poked his head through the door and looked at the two women.

« Did I interrupt something? »

Cat shook her head and smiled softly, her cheeks still pink.

« I am hungry. May I set the table? »

The CEO nodded, looking at all the vegetables cut in a matter of seconds.

« It will be ready in ten minutes. »

He let out a « cool » before going to the living room, leaving the two soulmates looking at each other and bursting into a strong laugh for the second time that night.

*****

Later that night, Carter was in bed, safely tucked in after arguing with his mother that he could go to bed later since Kara was here. He had lost of course, and Kara had watched the scene with amusement and admiration. Kara would have let him as soon as she had seen his puppy eyes. But Cat had raised an eyebrow and he had gone to his room without another word.

Cat and Kara were back under the stars but there was no pretending. Their hands were linked and they were sitting so close that Cat was actually leaning against Kara, her head resting on her shoulder.

« So Krypton was very ahead of us? »

Kara nodded silently.

« Not only were our technologies more advanced but our scientific knowledge too. When I first arrived in school, I was excelling at mathematics because it was things we learnt as small children... »

« Why didn’t you pursue a career in science then? »

Kara shrugged.

« I don’t know, I just wanted to feel useful. And I didn’t think doing maths this planet wasn’t ready to receive would do that. »

Cat nodded, looking at their joined hands.

« My mother wanted me to become a politician. But with my... Condition, it wasn’t possible. No Blank could become a powerful politician, especially a woman. So she just... Gave up on me at one point. »

The older woman sighed, squeezing Kara’s hand.

« She let me do whatever I wanted, and I was glad for it. I wanted to write, always loved that. I became a journalist to prove the world that being a Blank doesn’t make you invalid, it doesn’t make you lesser than anyone. I was a woman who could live by herself, who didn’t need anyone. »

Kara snorted and stopped when she saw Cat’s glare. She thought she was mocking her.

« Like someone could think you need someone to live. You’re Cat Grant. »

Cat’s face softened immediately.

« My mother didn’t think so. »

« Yeah but your mother is a bitch. »

Kara’s free handsome to cover her mouth. She never cursed, and she had just done it to insult Cat’s mother.

« I’m sorry. »

She was afraid that Cat would be mad but she just chuckled.

« It’s fine, you’re right. She totally is a bitch. She made me hide who I was my entire life, made me feel ashamed of myself for things I had no control over. »

Kara squeezed back Cat’s hand, making her smile.

« It’s all behind me, now. I don’t have anything to hide anymore. »

« I still have to hide. Because I’m not normal. Because I’m dangerous and people could be afraid of me. »

Cat turned in her arms and faced her. She wanted to comfort her so much, to tell her she could be herself all the time... But it wasn’t true.

« You can be yourself with me, if you want. »

Kara nodded, almost crying. She had never heard that before, not even Alex had told her that, even if she knew she didn’t have to hide from her. It was so comforting... She fell deeper in love with the woman in front of her. And she wanted to kiss her so badly... She raised her hand to brush a strand out of Cat’s face when she felt a drop of water on her finger. She looked at the sky and Cat imitated her. One droplet became thousands as the sky exploded, thunder piercing the night sky as if the tension between the two women was too much for it too. Rain poured just as much as the tears could have if Kara had not restrained herself... The sky was expressing their feelings, helping them telling what they couldn’t through words. And they knew, there wouldn’t be a better moment, there wouldn’t be any other moment for their first kiss. The plunged at each other like they were afraid the other would disappear if they waited one more second. Cat’s hand reached into Kara’s hair, grasping it almost roughly and bringing her lips to hers as Kara’s fingers touched the soft skin of her face. Lips against lips, softness and roughness. It was so intimate, so full of every emotion they had kept hidden for so long. Their linked hands broke apart, Kara holding Cat’s face in both of her hands, getting her even closer if it was possible. She wasn’t afraid of breaking her, somehow, her strength adjusted perfectly to her, she couldn’t hurt her, even if she wanted to. The CEO’s fingers grasped at Kara’s tee-shirt, tugging it, bringing her against herself until she was lying on top of her. It was possessive, just like Cat always was. Kara’s legs fell between Cat’s open thighs, making her moan in her mouth and the younger blonde tried to roll them over, forgetting that they were on a couch, forgetting the rain soaking the ground. They were soaked, their clothes damp from the large droplets falling from the sky.

Kara’s back hit the ground loudly and it would probably have hurt if she was human, which she wasn’t. Cat wanted to back away from the kiss to check on her but the younger woman made her understand that she was alright by putting one arm around her back and the other around her ass to hold her down. And Cat did understand. Because like always, they didn’t need words, they didn’t need anything but to feel the other.

A glowing light escaped from their wrists, the symbols on Cat’s arms shining, becoming brighter by any seconds. Not that she noticed it when Kara was kissing her like that. She should have been cold from the rain, but she only felt warmth. Suddenly, she felt herself leave her body, like her mind was entering Kara’s body. And she knew that Kara was feeling it too. Her wrist was glowing too, and it was so strange because she had not felt the tattoo in thirteen years, she had not felt the symbols for so long... But they were here. She felt herself become one with Cat for the first time, none of the things they had shared before felt like that. It was pure, raw, powerful. Dangerous and yet strangely comforting at the same time. They were getting lost in the other, sharing their most precious memories and the worst…  
They broke apart, needing air to breathe, and the moment was gone. They both knew it would never be like that again, and that they would cherish it at every other kiss because there would be plenty of others... Forehead against forehead, they looked at each other deep in the eyes. Water rolling down their faces, droplets on their eyelashes, hair damp and curly. Suddenly, Cat shivered. Kara couldn’t feel the cold, but Cat was human. She held her against her warm body, Cat’s head resting against her chest.

« A first kiss under a pouring rain. We’re walking clichés. »

They both laughed, Kara’s hands holding her closer, feeling her shaking with laughter against her heart as Cat grasped her shirt strongly. It felt good to be like everyone else, for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF IT? Was it alright? I was not sure... I wanted to write a very cliché kiss because this fic is kinda cliché too so I guess it went with it?  
> Next chapter is the auction!
> 
> Have a great week,  
> Xoxo, SCF :3


	11. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara finally go to the charity auction together and it's all beautiful and wonderful until Katherine Grant shows up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! This is the last chapter, there is only the epilogue left after that!   
> Hope you liked it, and again, thank you so much for your support :)

Kara was floating, unable to touch the ground after the kiss she had shared with Cat. She was flying around the city, smiling widely in the night. Watching the lights and telling herself that they were faint compared to how Cat’s eyes had shone after their kiss. She could feel Cat’s heart beating just as fast as hers was, she was fighting to sleep, haunted by the memory of the passion they had shared just a few hours before. After that one kiss, there had been plenty of others, little pecks on the lips when one said something funny or cute, and one last kiss before Kara flew off…

Never before had they felt so good and so peaceful. Kara didn’t sleep that night, not that she really needed it, she just flew everywhere, only way to describe how she felt. The rain had stopped, the thunder had calmed down. She could still feel the water dripping from Cat’s hair landing on her face, the trembling body of her soulmate on her, the way their spirits had melted together for a second... She could feel Cat thinking about it, too, because when she was, the sensations were stronger, more real.

When she landed, it was morning and the sun was up, she had to go to work.

*****

Cat hadn’t slept a lot the night before, to be honest, she barely managed five hours. But she was more rested than she had been in many years. The memory of the night before had accompanied her to bed and she almost regretted not asking Kara to stay the night. But she knew it was too soon and that they had to let the intense emotions of their kiss sink before doing anything else. Their connection had been so strong, she had feared she wouldn’t survive it. She knew she was addicted to her, addicted to her lips, to her soft skin, to her laugh and to her eyes. She was so screwed.

When she stepped inside the bullpen, the first thing she saw was her assistant with a shy but nonetheless true smile. She walked towards her, smiling back as soon as she was sure her employees wouldn’t see her. She let her fingers brush the girl’s hand longer than usual and silently thanked her for the cup of coffee. She then called her in her office by the wrong name, like usual. It almost made Kara smile this time.

« Yes, Miss Grant? »

The CEO looked at the bullpen where she saw several heads turned towards them.

« I feel like working outside, come with me. »

The blonde nodded, a bit confused. But as soon as they were safely out on the balcony, Cat took her face in her hands and kissed her deeply. Kara almost let the tablet fall out of her hands but threw it on the chair nearby instead. She put her arms around the journalist, holding her close against her, moaning into her mouth when she felt Cat’s tongue poking at her lips. They fought for dominance but Kara soon relinquished control to Cat who took the opportunity and playfully bit her soulmate’s bottom lip.

When they broke apart, they were both panting and smiling.

« Good morning. »

Cat chuckled, caressing Kara’s face lovingly.

« Good morning indeed. »

They let the other go and Kara took her tablet back. They were at work after all.

« First meeting in twenty minutes with the board, they’re asking about the printing problem that occurred last week. Then you have... »

Cat wasn’t really listening, her mind imagining Kara in the tuxedo she was going to wear tonight.

« Miss Grant? »

« Kara, do you remember that tonight is the charity auction? »

The blonde blushed and nodded.

« Good. My stylist and hairdresser will be here at five tonight. Is that okay or would you rather have them come to your apartment? »

She seemed to think about it, every employee would see that she is going to be Cat’s date tonight…

« No, it’s fine. Everyone will know tomorrow in the news anyway. »

Cat seemed happy with the answer.

« Perfect. »

She pecked Kara on the lips and went back in her office and private bathroom, probably to take off her smudged lipstick before anyone noticed. Kara just grinned and walked back to her desk, like the idiot in love she was.

*****

Cat looked at the young woman in front of her. She was joking with the hairdresser, telling him stories of how she had once cut all of her hair when she was five years old because it was always getting in the way.

« Such a waste, you have magnificent hair. »

The blonde blushed slightly and Cat found that endearing. Endearing? Really? She sighed but couldn’t help the smile that was making its way on her face. Kara was still in her job outfit, waiting for her hair and makeup to be done before she put on the tuxedo. She was already beautiful, her hair was down for the most part, only a few strands were held up to show off her face. Her blue eyes were free of glasses for the night. Cat had worried at first, Kara had told her that the glasses were to prevent her from hearing and seeing too much at a time but the girl had assured her that she would be fine, that she could control everything for a night.

Cat was ready, she had been the first to be in the stylist’s hands, she was wearing a long and deep green dress that hid her ankles. Only her stilettos prevented the dress from touching the ground. Her back was bare, free of a bra. Kara could only imagine how soft her skin would be if she had her hand on the skin displayed in front of her.

« I’m done, you can get dressed! »

Cat wanted to see Kara’s face before she went inside the bathroom but she didn’t get the chance. The girl had gone to hide in the room quickly, already deep red from the looks of her colleagues. She smirked and knocked lightly on the door.

« Are you alright? »

The hair stylist was chuckling, he had always liked Kara, she was nice to him even when Miss Grant was in a bad mood. Seeing Cat show her playful side made him happy, because he knew Cat wasn’t a bad person, she just wasn’t used to showing it.

« I’m fine, Miss Grant! Just... getting ready. »

« Be quick, dear. We wouldn’t want to be late. »

She heard the girl stop her moment when she heard her call « dear » and smirked. It was only a few minutes later that the girl came out, and she could have been faster because she could use her superspeed but she knew that most of her colleagues would be gone after six. She had pushed a little so she wouldn’t be seen in the tuxedo.  
She opened the door quietly, knowing that Cat was out on the balcony, waiting for her. Before the CEO can noticed her, she made her way towards her, clearing her throat. Cat turned her head and gasped when she saw how her soulmate looked . Kara blushed under her gaze but felt proud and beautiful at the same time.

« You’re absolutely stunning, Kara. »

« Look at you, you’re gorgeous. »

The woman smiled softly at her and kissed her chastely.

« Ready to go? »

Kara chuckled at how cliché her answer would be.

« I was born ready. »

She held out her hand for Cat to take and they both walked out of the office, under the surprised glances of the last remaining employees. They didn’t let go of each other hand, not even in the elevator, not even when Cat kissed Kara one last time. When they were in the car, however, Cat had a serious face on, she looked at Kara deep in the eyes.

« There will be journalists there. »

Kara nodded, smiling lightly.

« I don’t think we should tell them we are soulmates. »

The younger woman frowned.

« Why? That’s what we are right? »

Cat put a hand on Kara’s cheek, smiling lovingly at her.

« Of course. But they will ask to see our tattoos. »

« Oh. »

The CEO nodded sadly. They couldn’t show their tattoos, Cat had symbols on her arm and Kara had nothing to show.

« I think we could use this though, to show the other Blanks that there is a life without a tattoo. We must not say that we don’t have tattoos, but hide that we have. Does that make sense to you? »

« Of course, you can’t lie to your audience but we can spread the message. »

The girl looked sad and Cat didn’t know why so she just squeezed her hand to show her that she could tell her everything. Kara shrugged and looked at their joined hands.

« They will discredit us, won’t they? »

The journalist nodded and kissed her, more deeply than before.

« Let’s show them that what we have is real then, shall we? »

Kara chuckled and kissed Cat back, holding her head in place as she trailed kissed on her cheeks, nose, then lower on her jaw, on her neck. Butterfly kisses tickling Cat but arousing her at the same time. When Kara went up and bit her earlobe playfully, Cat let out a little moan. She pushed the girl away from her, knowing that if they started, there would be no going back and no charity auction for them.

« Later, we’ll have time, later. »

Kara nodded, smirking. She placed one last kiss on Cat’s lips and looked out the window as their car arrived the auction. The driver opened the door, letting Kara come out first, holding out her hand and helping Cat out of the limo.

They had barely taken a few step that journalists were on them.

« Cat Grant! Who’s that young lady at your arm? »

« Isn’t she your new assistant, the one you introduced for the last special edition? »

« Are you together or is it just for the night? »

« Is she the soulmate you were finally looking for? »

At that, Cat stopped and smiled. Even though they were all talking at the same time, she had understood all of their question perfectly. She put her hand on the small of Kara’s back and held her close.

« You are all very aware that I wear gloves for a reason, but in a sense, yes, I think Kara was the soulmate I had been looking for all of my life. She really is the highlight of my life. »

She kissed the girl’s cheek, smiling against her skin. They let the photographers take pictures, Kara smiling widely at Cat’s words and made their way inside.

« Thank you. »

« For what? »

Kara grinned.

« Saying I was the highlight of your life? »

Cat rolled her eyes and led her to the main room were everyone was being seated. Kara was looking at the table and the cutlery, amazed by the niceness of it all when she noticed that Cat was glaring at someone.

« What’s wrong? »

She followed her gaze and saw Katherine Grant sitting at the table next to them.

« I didn’t know she would be there. »

Kara smiled to her and took her hand but Cat didn’t respond.

« It’s fine, she won’t make a scene while in public, right? »

Cat shook her head but remained cold towards Kara. The younger woman almost took her hand back before remembering how Cat’s mother was and what she had made her daughter go through.

« Cat? Can’t we just show her? »

The CEO’s head turned towards the girl and she opened her eyes wide, like she was noticing her for the first time.

« I’m... I’m sorry. My mother has such a strong effect on me, even though I shouldn’t let her... »

People were arriving at their table, sitting next to them and greeting them. Kara didn’t have the chance to answer her so she squeezed her hand one last time and kissed her cheek lightly.

« I love you... » The words resonated in Cat’s head like she had heard Kara say them when she knew she hadn’t. It was so shocking to ‘hear’ it. Never before had someone told her they loved her, not romantically at least. Her father and her son had said it, many, many times. But even Carter’s father hadn’t said the words. He had told her that he couldn’t, that she wasn’t her soulmate and that they shouldn’t say things they didn’t really feel. She had agreed, even though she missed the words and the sense of security they would have brought. But the way Kara had told them -or rather not told-, it was true, surprising, fast, scary... But most importantly, it was reciprocated. She blushed deeply, trying to think the words back even though she wasn’t sure it worked. If it did, Kara didn’t let it show, she continued her conversation with the curator of the Museum of National City, talking about art and asking very pertinent questions. She was proud of her, proud to have her as her date.

The dinner went smoothly, conversations flooded easily and they all had a good time. The auction started and Cat bought a painting that Kara was eying since she started working on the organization of the auction. She had to fight against a young playboy who had arrived in a bright red Lamborghini but Cat Grant always got what she wanted. Kara had thanked her many times, blushing deeply when she had heard the price but seeing Cat’s look, she knew she had no right to complain. When the auction was over, people were invited to dance.

Cat stood and held out her hand for Kara to take.

« Shall we? »

Everyone at their table went to dance, leaving them alone.

« I don’t know how to dance very well... »

« It’s all about the partner, let me show you. »

She rose and received a light kiss on her lips, making her smile brightly. They walked to the dance floor where couples were spinning and moving along with the music. Cat put one hand on her hips, caressing the skin through the material of her shirt and interlaced their fingers with the other, holding her close and kissing her cheek lightly.

« Put your arms around my neck, it’s a slow. »

« Right, sorry. I was distracted by your beauty. »

Cat chuckled, the most beautiful sound in the world.

« That was smooth, even for you. »

The young girl smiled and started moving with Cat. She felt her soulmate’s head resting on her shoulder. She naturally took the lead, like she had done that all of her life. They let the music envelop them, completely wrapped up in their bubble, hearts beating as one. They were so oblivious to the world that they didn’t notice the dark glare from Katherine. They just kept going, until the song was over, then Cat took the lead and Kara followed, like they had been doing so all of their lives. They looked deep inside each other eyes, drowning slowly in each other. They didn’t even notice people leaving the room progressively, time flew by. They didn’t stop, not even when Cat’s feet were aching, when Kara’s head was spinning with too much noise and too much light for her vision.

It was only when the music stopped that they realized how late it was. They both laughed at that, because only when they were together could they get lost like that.

« Maybe we should go home. »

Kara made her spin and kissed her when she took her back in her arms.

« Or maybe we could stay here and dance all night. »

Cat smirked.

« Without music? »

« It’s all in your head, listen. »

She listened, and at first she couldn’t hear anything, just the sound of the staff starting to remove the tables and the chairs. But then she felt herself connect with Kara, hearing her thoughts as clearly as she was telling them out loud. Music filled her ears, the one that the girl was playing herself in her head.

The staff was looking at them, amused but also envious of the connection they shared. Soulmates may be common, but such a strong link was a rare occurrence, and they weren’t even supposed to be soulmates... They started dancing again slowly, body against body, Kara’s suit jacket long forgotten and Cat’s gloves gone so she could touch the soft skin with her bare fingers. They stayed like that for long minutes, afraid to break the moment, just by talking... But someone broke it anyway.

« Are you two done making fools of yourselves? »

They both snapped their heads, looking at the intruder. Katherine Grant stood, in all her glory, watching them with disdain and disgust.

« Mother? »

The woman waved her hand, making them follow her to a more private place to talk than in the middle of working people. The three women stood awkwardly in the little room they had retreated in, Katherine sizing Kara up, studying her.

« Is that her? »

Cat nodded, smiling.

« She is the one. »

Kara blushed, looking at her hands.

« So why the strange symbols? »

Kara looked frightened that Cat would reveal who she was for a second even though she knew that Mrs. Grant couldn’t be trusted.

« Honestly none of your business, Mother. »

The woman huffed and crossed her arms.

« She is a... girl. »

Cat rolled her eyes.

« Very observant of you, Mother. But she is a woman, not a girl. »

The younger woman smiled at that and took the courage to look at Katherine, deciding that if she was to be Cat’s soulmate, she had to act as such.

« What will your son say? »

« He is happy for me, not that you really cared anyway since you still don’t remember his name. »

The glare she received was worse than any Kara had ever received from Cat, she could read the questions and the accusations behind her eyes, she could also feel the tension in Cat’s body, how she was keeping herself together.

« I’m Kara Danvers, Mrs. Grant, it’s a pleasure to meet you. »

She extended her hand and Katherine shook it reluctantly, only because she had manners. The blonde had to relieve Cat of her mother, she could take everything so the woman wouldn’t have to hear the harsh words or be the victim of the verbal abuse of her mother.

« You shouldn’t have let her approach you, Kitty. »

« And why is that? »

« What are people going to think of you? You told them she wasn’t your soulmate and you chose a girl? They are going to talk. »

Kara took Cat’s hand and squeezed it apologetically. The CEO looked at her and smile reassuringly.

« People can say whatever the hell they want, I’m happy, that’s all that matters. »

Katherine took a step closer, with a mean look that Kara didn’t like.

« You foolish girl, what have I taught you all these years? »

Cat took a step forward too, coming face to face with her mother and letting go of Kara’s hand.

« Hiding, and I’m done with that. You taught me to be ashamed of who I was and I will never let that happen again! »

« I protected you! Ungrateful child. »

Cat laughed but it wasn’t from happiness at all. It was from raw rage. Katherine continued.

« That’s why you chose that girl, you fuck her to punish me. You took a slut to keep you occupied on your lonely nights? »

A hand hit her cheek without she realized it. Cat was looking ready to kill her with her bare hands. Her arm still up, looking at her mother holding her cheek in false pain. It hadn’t been strong, but probably very upsetting and embarrassing.

« Never talk about Kara like that, is that clear? »

She took Kara’s hands in hers and exited the room, walking calmly and leaving behind her shocked mother.

« Carter’s birthday is coming up, needless to say that you are not invited. Have a good night, Mother. »

*****

Cat had been silent during the ride back home, she had just held her soulmate’s hand in hers, like she needed it not to drown. When they entered the house, Cat lead Kara in the kitchen where she made them both a cup of tea to calm them down. Still in silence, they sat, and Kara felt absolutely powerless, she didn’t know what to do.

« Cat... »

It was all it took. Cat burst in violent tears, sobbing so hard that she had to put her cup down not to spill tea everywhere. Kara stood up so quickly that as a human she probably would have her head spinning. She gently took in her arms and led them to the couch where Cat could put her head on the girl’s chest while she held her against her.

« I’m so sorry... »

Kara frowned, why was she apologizing when she had defended her? Cat heard her thoughts.

« Because you shouldn’t have had to deal with her. »

« I’m fine, I know that what she said isn’t true, Cat. »

The woman nodded and leaned into the strong arms of Kara. Soon, she felt the body become heavier as Cat was falling asleep, her breathing slowing down and becoming regular. She put her in her bed and put herself under the cover with her, still in their night clothes. When the woman stirred, Kara kissed her forehead softly.

« Sleep, Cat, it’s fine. »

The blonde hummed in her sleep, she was so beautiful, so strong and vulnerable…

« I love you... »

The woman turned in her arms and faced her, grasping at her shirt tightly to bring her closer.

« Love you too. »

Kara smiled and fell asleep, with the woman of her life in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Was it okay? 
> 
> The epilogue will be very short so I might post it earlier than on next Wednesday, depends if you're nice or not :3 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who kept commenting and kudoing! This might be my last Supercat work since I am now fully invested in Supercorp, hope you'll follow through my next journey! 
> 
> Have a great week,   
> Xoxo, SCF :3


	12. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara are in Paris and the happiest women on Earth (and in the Universe)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the end of the journey. It was my first (and probably last I'm afraid) Supercat multi-chap fic and you made it all incredible! 
> 
> Thank you so much for following my story, I hope you enjoyed it!

Kara opened her eyes slowly, getting used to the sun hitting her face. She was rested, her body still pleasantly sore from the night before, her naked form lost in the sheets. She stirred, extending her arms above her head and searching for the warm body next to her. She found none. Frowning, she turned to face the other side of the bed. It was empty, but still warm, she hadn’t gone long ago. She heard the glass door from the balcony opening and looked to see Cat, with only an old t-shirt of Kara’s on.

« Finally awake, Princess? »

The girl smiled widely at the sight and stood to join her on the balcony, taking the sheet and making a robe out of it to cover her nudity. Cat smirked and walked back outside, turning her back to Kara. She was looking at the city in front of her, completely hypnotized by the view. She felt Kara’s strong arms circling her waist and her lips kissing her pulse point just under her ear. She sighed contently and leaned her head on the side to let her more access.

« Good morning, Mrs. Danvers-Grant. »

Cat chuckled and interlaced her fingers with Kara’s, their ring touching. Kara stopped kissing her and looked at the view, taking in for the first time the incredible sight since they had arrived late at night and had... other things in mind. The Eiffel Tower was watching them from all her high, giving them her blessing.

« It’s beautiful. »

Cat turned in her arms and kissed her deeply on the lips, looking straight into her eyes.

« Indeed. »

Kara blushed, Cat was always complimenting her but she never got used to it. She kissed her again, because she could never grow tired of these lips, Kara raised a hand to caress Cat’s cheek sweetly. As the kiss grew more needy and passionate, hands wandered everywhere, Cat taking off the sheet that her wife had around her body, not caring that they were on the top floor of an hotel, in the middle of Paris, with a street full of people.

It’s only after a few moans and the sound of a horn that they decided to retreat inside, laughing at their own daring behavior. Feeling free of everything, just them in Paris, where no one knew them. Anonymous.

There was a knock on the door that stopped them immediately.

« I forgot that I ordered breakfast for when you woke up... »

Kara chuckled, putting on a robe to open the door.

« You never forget anything, Cat. »

« You were distracting me. »

The girl smirked at that, opening the door to find a young boy around eighteen years-old, looking impressed and a bit nervous.

« Will you come in and put it in the living-room? »

The boy nodded, smiling shyly. He looked at Kara, obviously checking her out, not that the woman noticed it, but Cat did. So she put her hand on her hip and kissed her on the cheek, to show that the wonderful creature here, was hers.

« Thank you. »

She gave him a twenty euro bill and let him go.

« I hate when they do that. »

Kara started to look with hunger at everything.

« Who does what? »

« People, checking you out. Especially when you’re only wearing a satin robe which doesn’t leave anything to the imagination. »

The blonde blushed, holding the robe tighter against her but Cat put her hand on hers.

« Don’t, I love how it suits you. I just wish that they could keep their eyes to themselves. »

« You’re the one that I love, that’s not going to change anytime soon. »

Cat rolled her eyes but smiled, looking at the hour.

« We should call them before it’s too late. »

Kara pouted, pointing at the breakfast.

« No but, you’ll eat after. And if you behave... I might be inventive with the whipped cream. »

The Kryptonian’s eyes opened wide and she hurried to follow Cat to the laptop. A few minutes later, Carter and Alex appeared screen.

« Hi Mom, hey Kara! »

Both women smiled at him, waving at Alex who was sitting next to him. She noticed how little they were dressed but didn’t comment on it, they were on a honeymoon after all.

« How is Paris? »

« We arrived yesterday night, we didn’t really have time to visit yet. »

Alex laughed but Carter didn’t really understand or decided to ignore it. He just shrugged and smiled at his mother.

« You have to show her the Louvre and La Cité des Sciences! Oh and she will love Orsay too! »

« I know sweetheart, we’re going to do all of than, don’t worry. How is it to live with Alex? »

He smirked.

« Awesome! She told me to tell you that I ate a lot of vegetables but really, we only ate take-out food so far. »

Alex, who had gone only to take the cable for the computer, had heard everything.

« You traitor! There were vegetables in the Chinese one! »

They all laughed but Alex grumbled. She didn’t really know how to cook, only just the basics, and Carter was used to eating well, she preferred to order food than to make a fool of herself.

« And she showed me cool science tricks, too! »

Kara squealed at that and looked at her sister.

« You didn’t show him how to make the rocket, did you? »

She smirked and high fived Carter.

« I told you not to do that! »

She winked at her.

« That’s for not taking us to Paris with you. And you’ll have a little surprise when you’ll come home. »

It was Cat’s turn to be worried. Last time they had said that, they had found their bedroom entirely wrapped in plastic and aluminum paper.

« I knew we shouldn’t have left you two alone. He should have gone to your mother, at least Eliza controls him. »

Alex took a false offended face.

« What is that supposed to mean? I’m a perfectly responsible adult. »

Kara snorted and Carter did the same.

« You asked me to take out the lizard from your bedroom the other night. »

« That’s because I was training you to be a man. »

Kara and Cat laughed.

« Sure thing, Alex. »

They all burst into laughter, especially when Alex started tickling Carter as a revenge for telling things he wasn’t supposed to. They hung up a few moments later, they had to shower and get dressed if they wanted to enjoy their six days in Paris. Well... They had to get out of the shower for that, both getting in at the same time wasn’t such a good idea…

When they finally left of the hotel, walking in the street, Kara looked at everyone’s wrist. Tattoos everywhere, with different names, some shorter than others, more common than others... She even saw some wrists without tattoos, and people seemed to wear it like it was normal. Cat wasn’t hiding hers anymore, she had embraced it, and when people asked her what it meant she just answered that it was her soulmate’s name. Kara had nothing on her wrist, but the more time she spent with Cat, the more the letter appeared. She almost felt it each time they kissed, her tattoo, trying to come back. She only had white lines, forming a beautiful « Cat Grant » on her wrist. And she was proud of it, so proud that she showed it almost as much as her new ring.

Hand in hand, they walked through the crowd, Kara Zor-El and Cat Grant, soulmates, wives, mother, alien, journalist, CEO, orphan, sad, angry, happy, in love... They had been many many things in the past, but only one remained until the end: they were not alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est la fin. 
> 
> I hope the epilogue was okay, it's a very short update, I know, I wanted to post it on Sunday but my exams are coming up so I'm always studying (I want to die please help me) plus we are electing our new president in France so busy Sunday, anyway.
> 
> I wish you the best, take care of yourself, you are all amazing!
> 
> Have a great week,  
> Xoxo, SCF :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so what did you think? 
> 
> I'm going to post one chapter a week, tell me if there's too much time between two chapters, I'll see what I can do! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, I love you all and you're all perfect! 
> 
> Xoxo, SCF.


End file.
